Come back to me
by frogchik090
Summary: "I'm in love with you." Jade says. "I don't believe you." Tori replies. After Tori is in an accident landing her in a coma what will happen between her and Jade when and if she wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Okay new story I am trying out. Sorry if Jade or Tori or Trina seem out of character. This story is probably a little over done too but I wanted to try it out. This is the only chapter I have done right now I want to know if everyone thinks I should keep going with it or just scrap it. I apologize in advance I may not have all the medical stuff right I tried to research it. Let me know what you think if it's stupid or if I should continue. RandR.**

Jade's POV

Ever since we graduated high school Tori and I have grown closer's as friends. After I got back together with Beck we tried to make it work but I tried to refrain from being my bitchy self with Beck and with Tori. Tori and I started hanging out not just because Beck couldn't hang out but because she turned out to be the best friend I had.

Halfway through our senior year Beck and I decided we just couldn't make it work anymore. It was completely mutual and we stayed friends. We just weren't in love anymore. I thought it would hurt but it really didn't. I still had him as a friend and Tori as a friend. Through the rest of the year and the summer before college I found myself growing closer to Tori and realizing how attractive I found her.

We were both going to the same local college the next year while everyone else was leaving. Beck was heading back up to Canada for college, Cat was going to New York, Andre was as well and Robbie was going to Massachusetts.

A few weeks into summer Tori and I were hanging out at my house since my parents weren't ever home anymore. I decided I was finally going to tell Tori of my feelings that had been building since Beck and I broke up.

"Tori. I need to talk to you about something." I say interrupting whatever she is reading on her phone.

"What?" Tori stops what she is doing to look up at me. She is wearing her glasses, which make her so fucking sexy I just want to kiss her all over. Maybe I can after I finally tell her my feelings.

"I am in love with you." I manage to stutter out. Tori just gets this deer in headlights look. Oh man, I knew she didn't feel this way.

"Wh-what? I don't believe you Jade, how could you trick me like this? I thought we were friends?" Tori have tears form in her eyes.

"Tori I am not lying. Tori I mean it, I love you." I feel my heart clench painfully at the look on Tori's face. She doesn't believe me. It is one of heartbreak and sadness.

"You think just because how I feel about you that you can just mess with me? Who told you? God Jade please just leave me alone I can't take another heart break." Tori says picking up her stuff and storming out of my house. I am too shocked at how that went to follow her out. So she feels the same way but doesn't believe me?

It has been a week since I told Tori about my feelings. I tried calling her and texting her but haven't heard anything from her back I was a little worried when no one else had really talked to her either. I finally got sick of being ignored and went to her house to talk to her.

"I know Tori probably hates me but I am just worried about her." I say as soon as Trina opens the door.

I knew as soon as I saw the tears form in Trina's eyes that something was wrong. I had never in my life seen Trina cry.

"It's all my fault. She is in a coma and it's all my fault." Trina gets out before bursting into tears falling into me. I just wrap my arms around her back in shock.

"Wh-what?" I feel my heart start racing. Oh god my Tori.

"We were in a car accident."

"Oh god." I say as tears start falling from my eyes

"It's all my fault. If she dies it's all my fault." Trina says into my shoulder. I just keep my arms around Trina uncharacteristically.

"Trina finally calms down enough to explain to me what happened. It wasn't Trina's fault. She pulled through a light as it turned green and when she got into the intersection her car was hit, right into Tori. She died on the way to the hospital and twice on the operating table. They didn't think she would make it through the night but they managed to get her brain to stop swelling. The doctors were not sure of any permanent brain damaged the accident may have caused until she wakes up if she does.

I took Trina in my car back up to the hospital to visit Tori. Her parents were there and happy to see me visiting. I immediately teared up at the site of Tori lying in the hospital bed with all the machines hooked up to her.

"Oh god Tori." I said through my tears. Her mom hugged me before she and Mr. Vega left to go get us all some coffee.

"I need you to wake up. I love you Tori I know you didn't believe me but it's true. Even if you don't want to be with me I can live with that. I can't live without you alive though. Call me selfish but please wake up. I can't live without you. " I say as I start crying holding onto her hand.

"I didn't believe when Tori said you told her you loved her. I didn't believe you really meant it but now. Well now I can see it wasn't some trick." I spin around to see Trina in the doorway. I didn't here her enter.

"I, um, I did mean it. I love her." I said tears falling down my face. she makes me a better person." I know I am blushing because of everything Trina heard but I don't care she did.

"I just hope she wakes up." Trina says sadly sitting in the chair next to me.

"Me too, I would gladly take her spot…"

"No!" Trina yells out interrupting me. Trina takes my hand and looks at me. "I wouldn't want you to take her spot. That would hurt Tori just as much as you are hurting right now. " Trina says. I hold my free hand up in surrender nodding. Trina is right.

"I need you alive and here too so we can convince Tori you weren't playing around or tricking her that you truly love her." I smile and nod.

We eventually tell the rest of the gang about Tori's accident. They visit when they can but Trina and I are here every day hoping and praying that Tori will wake up. Trina I found out actually isn't so bad. I am sure it's just because of how worried she is about Tori but I almost like this Trina.

For the next two months I go to visit Tori everyday whenever I can. Trina is usually with me sometimes the gang comes too. Her parents are there when I visit sometimes and other times leave when I get there. I know they want to be there for their daughter but they can't just give up their jobs sadly. I always tell Tori about my day like she is going to wake up and start talking back to me.

When the two-month mark hit the doctors are starting to think Tori isn't going to wake up. Past a month it's very unlikely the patient will ever wake up. They start talking to her parents about taking her off life support.

"I know she is still fighting. She deserves to live. I know Tori is still fighting for you, fighting to come back because Tori is a fighter. She never gave up on me no matter how mean I was to her through high school; she never gives up on anyone.  
>She deserves to live! She is still fighting to come back to you, to all of us so don't give up on her, fight for her." I say getting through my speech surprised I kept myself together without crying.<p>

"You are right Jade. We can't give up on her." Mrs. Vega says through tears giving me a hug. Tori changed me. I say she made me a better person and she did. All this hugging with her family I used to hate but now I love it.

By the two-month mark the gang had to leave to go off to school. I know they didn't want to leave Tori but they needed to. I started to get ready and started to attend classes. I luckily only have morning classes so in the afternoon I could visit Tori. I continued to talk to her like I always did telling her about school and what it would be like when she started going. Maybe we would even have classes together next semester.

The Monday of the following week after the two-month mark I went in like I normally did Trina was there with me today I said hi to her and walked over giving Tori a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on the arm. As I was telling her about what was happening in class Tori's machine's started beeping like crazy. I look to Trina alarmed.

"Oh my god what's happening?" I ask in a panic.

"I dot know!" Trina says I can hear the fear in her voice.

Suddenly Tori's eyes open wide and she starts gagging and convulsing on the hospital bed. The doctors rush in as her machines are going crazy. The doctors and nurses rush Trina and I out. As we get to the hall I see the Vega's rush down the hallway towards us. Trina runs up hugging Mr. Vega crying into her chest saying she doesn't know what happened.

It was a long time or at least felt like it before the doctors came out. They went right up to the Vega's explaining something I couldn't hear. As I was sitting waiting I heard Mrs. Vega let out a happy sigh and the doctor smile at her.

"She woke up! She is asleep right now because they had to sedate her but she is out of the coma!" Mrs. Vega says excitedly I can't even help but get up form my chair giving her a hug as Trina hugs her dad. We all have happy tears streaming down our faces.

"Thank you Jade for convincing us not to give up on Tori." Mr. Vega says wiping a tear bringing me into a hug.

"They said it's still unclear of any permanent damage Tori may have but she is at least responsive and her brain activity seems good. We can go back in the room and wait for her to wake up again." Mrs. Vega says leading us into the room. After an hour or two Mr. and Mrs. Vega go down to grab us some coffee. As I was sitting watching some really bad horror film on the tv in Troi's room tori started to wake up. My heart started beating rapidly to actually see her eyes flutter open. There was suddenly a look of panic in her eyes when they opened all the way.

"Wh-wh." Tori slurs out after a few seconds.

"Shhhh it's okay Tori, you are in the hospital. You are okay though just relax." Trina says form next to me rubbing Tori's arm. Tori looks from me to Trina. Still having a slight look of panic in her eyes.

"W-w-wa." Tori tries again grabbing at her throat and pointing to the water on the table next to her bed,

"Small sips okay?" I say holding the cup and straw to Tori's lips. After sipping some Tori has an almost frustrated look on her face.

"Wh-w-wh." Tori slurred out getting frustrated again. She seemed to be having trouble forming words.

"Shhh Tori's it's okay, take it slow." I whisper holding Tori's hand rubbing the back of her hand.

Tori looks at her hand confused and then looks at me more confused.

"Wh-wh." Tori slurs then huffs.

"wh-wh-who?" she managed to get out and my heart plummets into my stomach.

"Wh-wh-who y-y-you?" Tori finally managed still frustrated.

"I'm Jade, a friend and this is Trina your sister? Trina smiled and gave Tori's arm a squeeze. Tori looks at us both sad and shakes her head.

"I d-d-don." Tori huffs frustrated again and furrows her brows. "I d-do-don't. I don't don't, re-re." Tori huffs again.

"You don't remember us." I say sadly. Tori looks up into my eyes and gives a sad shake of her head. "That's okay Tori. You just woke up." I say with a smile and squeezing her hand. Tori gives me a small smile before her eyes start to close again slightly.

"T-t-tir." Tori tries.

"Get some sleep Tori you need it, we will still be here when you wake back up." I say.

Tori nods. "Th-th-thanks." Tori manages before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. As soon as she falls back asleep Trina pulls me into a hug and immediately starts crying as well as me.

**Again sorry if Jade is occ or if any of the medical stuff is wrong. Let me know what you think if I should continue or scrap it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. This chapter doesn't have too much happen I'm just trying to make Tori's recovery realistic. I'm going to try to update this story as often as possible and I have no idea how long this story will be, probably only a few chapters. Let me know what you guys think! **

Jade's POV

Tori's progress was slow. About a week after she woke up from her coma her speech started to get a little better. She could form words better but sadly no memories had come back.

Tori remembered the things we learned as a kid like what a bed is, what a hospital is, her name, any things like that, however people she didn't recognize. Andre had flown back the first weekend after she woke up but sadly she didn't recognize him, Cat and Robbie were planning to come the next weekend. Maybe by then she will have gained some of her memory back.

They were going to start her physical therapy to help her walking again. It wasn't that she was paralyzed thankfully but because she as in a coma for two months with no walking her legs were going to be weak and she was going to have to build up strength before she could walk normal again.

All of her injuries she had form the car accident, the gash she had on her head, broken nose, her few cracked ribs all had healed, she was still in a leg cast from her leg being broken but they were going to switch it to a walking cast hopefully by next week and have her start trying to walk again.

Tori despite having not been paralyzed we were warned because of the break in her leg that she may have a limp the rest of her life. Tori seemed in high spirits at the fact that she would be able to walk again so wasn't too worried about the limp.

We were allowed to start taking her for walks around the hospital and outside a little bit each day. Tori was happy to get out of the bed after a week of being awake and only seeing out through the window.

"I-it's. It is s-s-so nice o-out-out-outside." Tori stuttered out. She was getting better as the days continued. She had already started with a speech therapist to help her form her words better.

"Yeah it is, I am glad they finally let you out of the bed for a little bit." I said as I pushed Tori along in the garden outside of the hospital.

I push Tori over to a bench and sit next to her on the bench just feeling the warm fall air around us.

"Are you nervous about starting to walk again soon?" I ask randomly.

"Y-yeah. I a-am a-afraid I w-wont be able t-to d-do it." Tori says with a sad face.

"Yes you will you are the strongest person I know. You fought through a coma to come back to us so I know you will be able to fight through anything." I say squeezing Tori's hand.

"Th-thank y-you Jade. I w-wish I c-could re-remember o-our friend, friendship." Tori stuttered out. I just smile still sad she couldn't remember me but just too happy she was alive.

"Tori don't worry about it, everyone is just so happy you are alive. We can make new memories." I say smiling and squeezing her hand again.

I continued to visit Tori at the hospital everyday after class. I would go in and tell her about my day again only this time she would tell me about her day as well.

The following week Tori was put in a walking cast and was going to start her walking the next day. Luckily I had a short day with only two classes in the morning so I could get to the hospital in time for when they wanted to have Tori attempt to start walking.

I pushed Tori down the hallway to the elevator with the nurse down the floor that they had the physical therapy room. Mr. and Mrs. Vega and Trina were upset they wouldn't be with her the first day they wanted to have her start walking but were happy I could be there with her.

The physical Therapist came over and explained she wanted to have Tori try to walk with the metal bars.

I helped Tori out of the wheelchair and immediately felt her legs buckle under her.

"I got you Tor don't worry. Just a few more steps we will get to the bars. " I said fighting the urge to lift her up and carry her to the bars.

I helped her make the few steps over to the two metal walking bars.

"Okay Miss Vega, you are going to use the two bars to hold yourself up and try to take a couple steps." The physical therapist said when we reached the bars.

"Come on Tori, you can do this." I said looking at her and Tori finally looked up at me with a small smile.

"Th-thank y-you Jade." Tori stuttered. I let Tori grab on to the bars and slowly walked back from her as she used her arms to hold herself up.

I could see Tori's arms start shaking as she held herself up. She moved her leg ever so slowly to take her first step. It was a small step but this was her first step towards recovery. I could see the struggle as Tori tried to hold herself up. She managed a second step before her legs buckled under her and she fell in-between the bars.

"Tori are you okay?" I said walking to her quickly.

"Ye-yeah, th-that's just tough." Tori says. I grab her arms helping her up and I can feel the weakness of her legs giving out.

"Is you leg sore at all?" The nurse asks looking at Tori's healing leg.

"Bo-both my l-legs are s-sore. Tori says leaning on me and the bar for support.

Tori tries the bars again making it about 3 steps before her legs give out again. The PT lets her rest before starting on some arm and leg exercises. She has her do a little arm work out with 1-pound dumbbells to try to help get her arm strength up as well. Next she has Tori try to lift each leg up with no weights. Tori has a struggle with that as well. She can only move her legs up a little bit. I can see the frustration and pain in her face as she tries.

After an hour of rotating between trying to walk on the bars, lifting the dumbbells and lifting her legs Tori's nurse led us back to Tori's room.

"You did really well today Tori."

"N-no I d-didn't Jade." Tori says as tears form in her eyes.

"Yes you did." I said sternly causing Tori to look in my eyes. "Tori you aren't going to be able to just walk across the room right away it will take time. I saw you fight through therapy today even with the struggle though you didn't give up. You did well even though you don't feel like you did."

"Th-thank you J-Jade." Tori says with a smile on her face.

We sit quietly for a little while watching TV before The Vega's get there with Trina. They each take a turn walking up to give Tori a hug. After we chat for a while I get up to get everyone some coffee.

I see Tori's nurse on my way there.

"Hey, coffee run?" She asks when I walk by.

"Yeah, coffee and juice for Tori."

"Oh that's so sweet. I think you a wonderful girlfriend." She says.

"Oh I'm not Tori's girlfriend." I say with a frown. I wish but now is not the time to think about that. I just want Tori to get better first.

"Oh I am sorry, it's just the way you have been by her side and how you helped her at therapy today."

"No it's okay. I wish she were." I say in a strange moment. I have chatted with Tori's nurse the whole time I have visited so it's no surprise she would assume I was her girlfriend. " I just want her to get better before I talk to her about anything like that. I care more about her health than my happiness." This was a very strange sentimental moment for me.

"I understand. She will see after all this how much you care for her and won't be able to resist you Jade." The nurse smiled squeezing my arm before walking away.

I bring everyone their coffee back and Tori a juice from the cafeteria. Tori hasn't been able to eat any solid foods yet she still has a feeding tube in her side but they have allowed her to start drinking juice.

"Here I got you some juice." I say handing Tori the juice as I sit down. "It's apple, um it was your favorite." I say blushing a little.

"Thank y-you." Tori says smiling. We all start chatting again and I tell the Vega's how well Tori had done in therapy.

It came that time of day where we had to say goodbye to Tori because visiting hours where ending. I leaned over to give Tori a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Tori give her a smile and her hand a squeeze.

"We are going out to dinner, would you care to join us?" Mrs. Vega asked me as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah sure, thanks where are we going? I just have to run home and get some more money." I say before Mrs. Vega interrupts.

"Nonsense Jade. Come on let's go." Mrs. Vega ushers me out to their car. "We will come back to get your car later."

"Thank you." I say as I get in the car with the Vega's.

I enjoy dinner with the Vega's more than I ever expected to. They were very grateful that I have been there to help Tori with her recovery.

"Thank you Jade." Trina whispered to me while we drove back to the hospital to get my car. I turn to look at her. "You are really helping Tori, she will see how much you truly love her." I nod not believing Trina. I am not doing this to get Tori to fall in love or even so Tori can see how much I love her. I am doing this because I want Tori to recover. Even if she never gets her memories back and doesn't want to be with me like that I'll be there.

"I just want her to get better she deserves to." I say Trina pulls me into a quick hug, which would be weird before this accident happened but since that first day when I found out its kind of a thing between Trina and I. We are friends.

"Good night Trina, good night Mr. and Mrs. Vega thanks again for dinner." I say before getting out of the car to get into mine.

I drive home with a smile on my face. Tori is awake and will be able to walk again. The doctors truly believe her speech will improve in the next couple weeks and she will be able to sing again. She deserves to be able to follow her dream of being a pop singer.

I get home and shower before turning on a movie and reading some of my chapters I need for my English class.

The next couple of weeks I go to school in the morning and then go to visit and stay with Tori at the hospital. I bring my work in there and talk with her then just find myself sitting there doing work if she naps or is just watching TV. Sometimes I am there when she does her physical therapy other times I get there later and just talk to her about it.

As the weeks pass by Beck gets a weekend he can come visit. Tori doesn't remember him either unfortunately.

By the third week Tori's speech had recovered greatly she wasn't stuttering her words as much and was able to think of her words faster. Sadly she still had not gained her memory back.

"Ugh, Jade, I,I feel l-like my l-legs will never be stron-strong enough again." Tori says frustrated after physical therapy one day I could go with her.

"Don't say that Tori, you will and I'll be there every step of the way with you. I promise." I said squeezing her hand.

"Thank y-you Jade. I re-really wish," Tori paused "I wish I c-could remember my l-life before the ac-accident." Tori paused again before continuing. " It's frustrating. I kn-know even th-though I can't remember th-that Trina is my si-sister and my pa-parents are my parents." Tori pauses again to take a deep breath. "I also know you were a go-god friend but the me-memories." Tori stops shaking her head unshed tears forming in her eyes and it breaks my heart. I intertwine my fingers on her hand to give her comfort. " I wish I c-could have those me-memories ba-back." Tori blinks causing a tear to fall from her eye and I move to wipe it with my free hand.

"I wish I could give you those memories back, if I could I would in a heart beat bit we will just have to make more memories." I say smiling.

I am sad Tori doesn't remember her old life and I would gladly give her her memories back but some sick part of me is glad she can't remember what a rotten awful person I was to her when she first came to Hollywood Arts.

"I'm g-guessing s-since no-no guy has b-been here besides Andre and Beck that I don't have a bo, uh a bo-boyfriend?" Tori asks randomly after a few minutes of just sitting there.

"Um no you didn't, you were single." I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. I can't help but think that maybe one day in the future that maybe she would be with me.

"Oh." Tori says seeming kind of sad. I just quietly sat there watching the show with her.

"Wh-where's your bo-boyfriend?" Tori asks again after a few minutes randomly.

"Oh I am single too." I say looking at her.

"Yo, you must ha-have so-some so-sort o, you must have some sort of life be-besides be-being stuck here with m-me." Tori says looking at me.

"No I don't, you may not remember but all of our close friends that came to visit you are the only friends I really have. I, uh, I'm sorry if I am starting to be clingy or whatever. I just know you need support while you are here and well you were my best friend and I hate that you are stuck in the hospital." I pull my hand from Tori's realizing I still was holding it. God I have been so worried about helping Tori out that I didn't even realize if she was getting sick of me. "Sorry, I can give you space if you want. I just wanted to help." Tori grabs my hand when I move it close enough to her.

"No I di-din't me-mean it l-like that J-Jade. Th-thank you. I j-just don't want t-to ke-keep you fr-from your life." Tori says squeezing my hand with a smile. Oh Tori if you only knew you are my life I think.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jade, th-thank yo-you fo-for helping me." Tori says squeezing my hand again. "I, uh I ap- appreciate it." Tori says.

I find myself looking at Tori as we watch the weird show on her TV. Her parents should be here soon with Trina. I hope I am not being obvious with my feelings toward Tori, I don't want her to know how I feel and be worried about it.

When visiting hours eventually end I give Tori a quick hug like I usually do and say goodbye to the Vega's.

"Y-you'll be be back tomorrow right?" Tori says when I say goodbye.

"Of course, there is no where else I would rather be." I say. God I really hope she just sees this as a best friend gesture.

"Go-good night J-Jade I'll see y-you to-tomorrow." Tori says with a smile.

"Goodnight Tori."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out guys! I work two jobs and have been working crazy hours lately. I promise no matter how long between updates I will update and I won't abandon this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I decided to do Tori's point of view. **

Tori's POV

"I'm in love with you." Jade stutters out breaking my heart. Who told her about my feelings? How did she figure it out? I thought she was my friend now how could she do this to me? I look up at her in shock. Does she want to make Beck jealous to win him back because he finally moved on?

"Wh-what? I don't believe you Jade, how could you trick me like this? I thought we were friends?" I say feeling the tears start to burn my eyes. I know Jade would never feel that way about me. Did Trina tell her?

"Tori I am not lying. Tori I mean it, I love you." I just look at Jade in disbelief.

"You think just because how I feel about you that you can just mess with me? Who told you? God Jade please just leave me alone I can't take another heart break." I say trying to keep my tears at bay.

I grab my purse and storm out of her house, tears blurring my vision. I feel so hurt. When I get home I try to dry my face as much as possible before going in. I don't want my parents questioning why I have been crying.

I look to see I have two missed calls from Jade. I just shake my head and shut off my phone.

I walk in saying hi to my parents and Trina and tell them I have a headache and I am going to bed. They didn't question me just told me to feel better.

As soon as I got into my room I started crying again falling face first into my bed. I knew I never had a chance with Jade but she didn't need to rub it in my face.

After two days of just staying in and not talking to anyone my mom finally had enough.

"Tori honey what's wrong?" she asks coming into my room. I immediately started crying.

"Jade said she was in love with my and I know it's just a trick. She just wants to rub it in my face I don't have a chance with her." I get out before crying more.

"Honey, how do you know she is lying, why do you think that she wouldn't love you?"

"Because Jade likes guys. She was with Beck for 3 years mom." I say trying to stop my tears.

"Tori honey, I don't think Jade would do something like this. When was the last time she was truly cruel to you?'

"I don't know, probably not since before Beck and her got back together."

"I don't think she is doing this as a joke Tori, I think you should talk to her. How many missed calls do you have form her?" My mom asks me. I don't know because my phone is shut off. I finally turn my phone back on seeing I have texts from the gang and Jade and a voice mail. I know it's from Jade without having to listen to it.

"I'm not ready to talk to her yet mom." I say fresh tears forming.

"Okay do it when you are ready. Trina wants to go shopping and I think you should go and get out of the house for a little while. Just think about talking to Jade. I don't believe she would be that cruel." My mom gives me a kiss on the cheek before getting up from the spot she was sitting on my bed.

I get out of bed and go shower then get ready to go shopping with Trina. I am hoping that the day out will help clear my head.

"Are you going to talk to Jade?" Trina asks me on the way to the mall.

"I don't know, mom doesn't think she is lying." I say looking out the window.

"I don't think you should trust her Tori. She is probably trying to make Beck jealous."

"You don't think she could love me?" I say getting angry.

"I don't think she does, I don't believe Jade has the ability to love anyone." Trina sighs out. "Tori you are loveable, it's Jade, she is heartless that makes me think it is a joke. Does she have any emotions besides anger?"

"Yes!" I snap out not sure why I am so quick to defend Jade. "I've seen her sad and happy, I've seen her laugh, it's just that she doesn't show other her other emotions!" I yell out. "It makes her vulnerable."

"Okay Tori I believe you I'm sorry I just never have seen her have any sort of emotion besides anger. I just don't trust her and I don't want to see you hurt Tori, but I also don't know her the way you do." Trina says squeezing my hand.

I decide after the little talk with Trina I am finally ready to listen to the voicemail from Jade. I don't know why I automatically assume it was a joke. Trina is right I do know Jade. As we pull up to a red light I punch in the pin for my voicemail.

"Are you going to listen to the voicemail from her?" Trina asks curious.

"Yeah." I nod. Trina nods back.

"You should." Trina says drumming her fingers on the wheel waiting for the light.

"Hey Tori, it's Jade." I can tell Jade is crying on the hone. "I know you don't want to talk to me and I understand, I understand why you think this is a cruel joke I probably wouldn't believe me either based on the past." Jade pauses and I can hear her sniffle. Damn. Trina starts moving the car forward as the light turns green. " I just want you to know Tori that I." suddenly everything goes black.

I wake up from the car. The first thing I notice is that Trina isn't in the car; actually there is no one else around on the road. I push open the door and after a lot of struggle it finally opens. I look and see the side of the car is all smashed in. huh we must have been hit but I don't feel any pain. Where is Trina?

I start walking down the street not really know where I am heading I am just hoping to find anyone. I don't know how long I walk and am not paying attention to how I got there but I find myself at Hollywood arts.

I walk through the front doors recognizing everything as it used to be. I see my locker and it has all it's decorations on it. That's funny, I took them down when I graduated, who put them back up? I shake my head and start walking down the hall.

As I turn the corner I am suddenly in Sikowitz's class.

I recognize everyone, and see myself sitting in a chair. Sikowitz is introducing me to everyone in the class and thanking me for the money. I turn my head to look at the other side of the classroom while yelling out hello but no one turns to me. When I turn back up I see I am suddenly on stage and Jade I pouring coffee over my head. I see myself run out form the classroom so I decide to follow. As I open the door and walk through I am suddenly at my house.

Jade is there on my couch crying into my pillow. I smile as I see myself trying to comfort Jade I have the same thought in my head right now as I did then that I just want to hold her in my arms but I refrain. I walk over to the cough and sat down. As soon as I sit down Jade and myself both disappear. I stand up form the couch completely confused. What the fuck is going on.

I turn from the cough yelling out to see if anyone is home. I decide to walk up stairs and head into my room.

When I walk in through my bedroom door I am suddenly in the auditorium. It's the one that I had to clean up after Jade faked her black eye. I see myself scraping whatever that nasty stuff was off the wall. I make the same exact face as myself. I watch as myself cleans the wall and see Jade walk in behind me.

This was the day I starting looking at Jade differently thinking that maybe we could actually be friends.

I watch as Jade and myself trick the guard into cleaning and sneak out of the auditorium. I follow them out and when I walk through the door I am again entering a different place. I am at Jade's performance. It's right at the end where she finishes her last chord then Beck walks up on stage and kisses her. I remember how I wanted to be the one that walked up on stage and kissed her.

I turn away and start walking away from the stage and walk away not wanting to see Beck and Jade kissing on stage again. I walk back towards the school and walk inside finding myself back in my house. I see myself sitting on the couch working on some homework.

I walk a few steps in before I hear the door and open and close behind me. I turn to see Jade walking in and down to the couch. This was the day her and Beck broke up for good. Even though she said it was mutual I could see it still hurt her. This time when she came over and cried to me I did wrap my arms around her. I walk myself hug Jade. This was the day I knew I was head over heels in love with her.

I watch for a few more moments before I turn to the door to see Trina walk in and say something nasty about Jade. I see myself and Jade get up form the couch and go up to my room. I again follow them and when I go into my room it's a white room.

I walk into the room looking around but there is nothing there, there is no one there. I suddenly scared, where am I and what is going on? I feel myself starting to panic before a white cloud appears and disappears revealing my grandma.

"Tori honey it is so good to see you!" She says I run towards her immediately and hug her.

"Gramma! What are you doing here? I miss you so much." I say as tears spill free. She died a few years ago. "Wait am I dead?" I say scared,

"No Tori you aren't dead yet. I need you to keep fighting. You need to find your way back to everyone, to Jade that girl really loves you you know, it's too bad you didn't get to hear the full voicemail."

"What happened?"

"You are in a coma Tori."

"They need you Tori, Jade, Trina, your mom and father your fiends they need you. Tori it is not your time. Keep fighting Tori Get back to them. I will see you again one day when it's time." My grandma smiles at me, gives me a hug and then she disappears. I turn to see the door I came through. I walk towards it and open it. I step through the door and enter into a big room I don't recognize.

I continue walking through the dark room not knowing where I am heading or where I should head. How do I get back to my family, my friends, to Jade? I wonder around the room lost in the dark. I can hear whispers but don't recognize the voices. Who is talking?

I wander around for a little bit longer before giving up and just sitting on the floor in the dark. I feel sad and lost. How am I going to get back?

I have no measure of time wherever I am and have no idea how long I stared off into space before I heard her voice.

"Oh Tori."

"Jade?" I immediately jump up from my spot on the floor. "Jade!" I yell out again. There is more whispering and I head in the direction it sounds like her voice is coming from.

"I need you to wake up." I hear Jade say.

"Jade!" I yell out following the voice.

"I love you Tori I know you didn't believe me but it's true."

"I love you too Jade!" I yell following the voice.

"Even if you don't want to be with me I can live with that."

"Jade!" I scream out!

"I can't live without you alive though. Call me selfish but please wake up. I can't live without you"

"Jade!" I yell out again and finally find a door. I pull it open and walk into a bedroom.

"Jade?" I call out. There is no answer. "Jade?" I try again. I sit on the bed that is in the room. I sit and wait. I can hear other voices from somewhere but I don't recognize them so I don't move.

I move to lie on the bed and close my eyes. This has got to be some crazy dream I am having I just need to wake up. I feel a pair of lips on my forehead soon after I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to see Jade standing above me.

"Jade?" I say.

"Hey Tori." Jade smiles sitting next to me in the chair that's by the bed. I feel Jade take my hand. I try to move to get up form the bed and hug her but I can't seem to move.

"Tori, I really need you to wake up. Your parents are a mess, so is Trina I mean so am I. The gang is going to come by to see you too. We all miss you Tori. You gotta wake up Tori we are starting college in less than two months and I just need you there."

"Jade I am sorry." I say.

"I love you Tori. I really do I wish you could have believed me but I wouldn't have either I was awful to you and if you just wake up for me I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how sorry I am. Just please wake up." Jade is crying again. It makes me sad she is so upset. I wish I could make her feel better but I don't know how to wake up. I didn't know I was asleep I feel awake.

Jade just sits there holding my hand I don't know how long time has passed. Jade would get up tell me she would be right back giving me a kiss on my cheek. It was like as soon as she let go of my hand she vanished into thin air. Then she would be back.

"Visiting hours are over Tori but I promise I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow. I love you Tori please wake up." Jade says there was a pause then she leaned forward and gave me a kiss. It felt nice to kiss Jade.

"I love you too Jade." Jade give some another kiss on my forehead then lets go of my hand and disappears.

This repeats over and over again for I don't know how long. It seems like I can never move from the bed though. Jade always greets me with a hello kiss on the head telling me about her day. I always talk back but she never answers me sadly. Jade tells me how Cat and Robbie are there, then she tells me Beck and Andre are there. They show up randomly sometimes after Jade greets me or randomly after Jade greets me. It seems like it's never ending when Jade is there but when she disappears after her goodbyes she is back quickly to greet me.

I never hear anyone else talk besides Jade, it always sounds like background noise but I don't want to hear anyone but Jade talk to me.

"Tori, Tori I really need you to wake up. Please, the doctors are talking to your parents about pulling the plug, please wake up Tori! You can't die on me!" Jade says with tears. She is leaning over me one hand brushing my face the other is holding the tope of my arm. I feel one fall on my face as she leans over me before putting her head into my shoulder crying into it. "Please Tori even if you don't want to be with me I just need you alive." Jade says through tears. Jade pulls back and give some a long kiss on my lips before disappearing.

I finally sit up from the bed. I can't just sit around here forever. I don't know why but I can finally move again. I get up from the bed and walk through the door.

"Good news Tori, I got your parents to let you keep fighting. So you need to keep fighting for us! Please." I see Jade as soon as I walk out of the room. She takes my hand as we walk through the dark halls. Jade continues to talk to me like she has been telling me about her life and how she can't wait for when I wake up to go to college with me.

I walked hand in hand with Jade through the dark building but as we walked further and further the darkness started getting lighter. Even while we walked and talked Jade would randomly disappear saying she'd be back or saying her goodbyes.

As we got further and further we finally reach a door. I turn to Jade and just looked at her.

"I love you so much Jade. I'm coming back to you." I say turning to Jade and giving her a hug and kiss. Jade just nods then disappears as I open the door and walk through it. The room is pitch black and suddenly I am scared. I don't know where I am or why I am here. I turn around to see if there is anything to explain where I am behind me but there is nothing. I step backwards tripping over something falling on my back. I can't move suddenly. What is happening?

I feel myself spinning then it feels like I am choking. I squeeze my eyes tight as I start to cough to get whatever is in my mouth.

"Oh my god what's happening?" I hear a voice shout. Why do I recognize that voice?

"I don't know!" I hear someone else shout, a voice I don't recognize.

I still cough trying to get my throat clear. I can't breathe. I try to open my eyes but can't at first. I keep choking trying to open my eyes. When I finally open them the light hurts my eyes.

I look around panicked at what is going on and see two girls looking at me. They are pushed out of wherever I am as other people come over to me. One of them finally pulls the thing out my throat. I still cough and gag a few times after before I finally calm down. My throat is so dry it hurts. It doesn't take long before my eyes feel heavy and I am in the dark again.

I feel my eyes start to flutter open a little. It's hard to open them they feel so heavy and I feel dizzy. I try again with no success. After a few more tries I finally get my eyes to open. The room is bright. I have no ides where I am or why I am here. Or even who I am?

I look around seeing a girl sitting next to me and she is holding my hand. I try to talk but my mouth feels weird so it is hard to form words. It's hard to even think of what I want to say.

"Wh-wh?" between my mouth and my dry throat I can't form a word.

"Shhhh it's okay Tori, you are in the hospital. You are okay though just relax."

Another girl comes over next to the girl that is holding my hand and says.

"W-w-hwh." I lift my arms up even though they feel really heavy and it's a struggle. I just want the pain to go away.

"Small sips okay?" The girl that was holding my had says bringing the cup and straw to my lips. That voice. Why do I recognize that voice?

"Wh-w-wh." I try again after sipping some water. My throat feels better but my mouth is still feeling weird and not saying the word my brain wants it to.

"Shhh Tori's it's okay, take it slow." Girl holding my hand says. Who is she?

"Wh-wh." I managed but I am getting frustrated and huff out.

"wh-wh-who?" I finally get out and feel a little relief until I see the faces on the two girls.

"Wh-wh-who y-y-you?" I stumble on the words but they finally come out.

"I'm Jade, a friend and this is Trina your sister?" Girl holding my hand with the voice I recognize says. I have a sister?

"I d-d-don." I try saying before huffing getting frustrated that my brain can form the words but my mouth can't. "I d-do-don't. I don't don't , re-re." I huff again.

"You don't remember us." I look into Jade's eyes and shake my head. I feel bad at how sad she is. "That's okay Tori. You just woke up." Jade gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand. I pull my mouth into what I hope is a smile before my eyes start feeling heavy again.

"T-t-tir." I try to say it's getting harder to talk with how tired I am becoming.

"Get some sleep Tori you need it, we will still be here when you wake back up." Jade says.

I nod my head. "Th-th-thanks." I say before I shut my eyes all the way and fade into darkness again.

**I have never been in a coma myself or have known anyone who has been in one so I don't know what happens when in one but I have heard people in coma's can hear other people's voices. Let me know what you think! RandR Thanks everyone for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I am so sorry this took so long to be posted. I have been working al the time and was kind of stuck at how I was going to take this story to the place I wanted it. This chapter is kind of short. I am sorry for any mistakes made. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long but I promise I will update.**

**Jade's POV**

As Tori continue her recovery I continue visiting her like I have been. I go when I can with Tori to her physical therapy appointments.

As the weeks progress Tori is starting to speak like her old self with little to no stutter and gaining some strength in her legs.

Her arm strength is incredible after her accident. Her parents got her a new phone not that she really uses it other than games but she has enough strength to hold it and play games and the doctors even said that is good therapy for her hands and fingers.

Tori has to use the metal bars still in PT to walk for a while but soon the doctors are going to have her to switch to the hand crutches to walk so she can learn to navigate outside of the room.' The doctors are extremely hopeful that Tori will be able to walk without the crutches in a few months and that she may even be strong enough to attend college next semester at least a class or two. Tori gets excited at the possibility of going back to school and is thinking about attending some classes on campus and doing some online as well.

As Tori physically recover from her accident she unfortunately doesn't get her memories back. I can see the more time to pass that she doesn't get her memories back she grows more depressed.

"I feel like I will never get any of my memories back Jade." Tori says sadly one night we are just watching TV. I don't know what to say. I can't tell her she will get the memories back.

"Maybe when you get out and go back to your old room something familiar it will be enough to jog some memories." Tori looks at me with a smile and nods her head.

"Maybe you are right." Tori says turning back to the TV.

Tori is finally released form the hospital 2months after she woke from her coma. Tori is extremely happy to get to her room a place hopefully familiar to her. I hope it helps with her memory.

I noticed before Tori was released that Tori started to act differently towards me. She would tell me she doesn't need me always at her PT or need to spend all my time at the hospital with her. I wonder if her nurse said something to her about my feelings. I hope not.

I decided to give Tori a little space and not visit her every day or go to PT with her the last couple weeks she is at the hospital.

When Tori is released she is a lot happier than she had been the past two weeks and I wonder and hope that she was just getting sick of being at the hospital and not having her memories.

I go with the Vega's to pick Tori up from the hospital after not seeing her for two days.

"Hey Tori. Excited to go home?" I greet walking into her room. Ori smiels at me a small smile.

"Yes I am" Tori says. I just nod.

I sit with Trina in Tori's room while her parents talk to the doctors and get all the paperwork signed for Tori's release form the hospital.

Finally after a couple hours and the doctors checking everything with Tori she is released. I push her in her wheel chair down the hallway to the elevator than out to the car that Mr. Vega has next to the curb. I sit in the back Trina sitting between Tori and i. Tori is still acting a little strange towards me and I'm starting to think she figured out my feelings.

When we get to the house Tori wants to go right to her room. Despite being strong enough to walk a little bit on her hand crutches she isn't strong enough to walk up and down the stairs yet. I volunteer to help her up the stairs hoping maybe Tori will talk to me about her strange acting when we are alone.

Mr. Vega asks if Tori would like the wheelchair brought up to her room, they rented one through the hospital, and Tori just tells him no she is string enough to walk to the bathroom on the crutches since she has a bathroom connected to her room. I help Tori walk up the stairs and as soon as we are at the top of the stairs Tori walks on her crutches away form me. I just shake my head.

"This is your room. I point towards her door then walk ahead to open the door for her. She just mutters thanks. Tori walks in and immediately goes to sit on her bed. She looks around studying everything with an unreadable expression on her face. She looks around for a few more minutes before shaking her head angrily.

"What's wrong I ask after seeing her angry expression.

"What do you think?" Tori snaps out at me. "I don't remember this room, I don't remember anything, I can't have one moment of piece because someone is always up my ass since I have woken up." Tori growls out.

"I'm sorry." I say not sure what else to say.

"Can you just go? I just want to be alone for once where someone is not bothering me." Tori says getting angry. I try to keep my anger from spilling out.

"Fine. Sorry for being such a bother and trying to help." I snap out trying to cover my hurt before walking out of the Vega's.

I head home form the Vega's sending a text to Cat saying I'm coming for a visit. I get home and run in quick to pack a small bag after Cat gives me the okay to visit. I just need to get away from this area and Vega. I am still pissed at how she talked to me after I was just trying to help. I won't visit anymore then if I am such a fucking bother. I throw my bag in the car and head towards Cat. She lives close enough that it isn't too long of a drive but far enough she couldn't commute form home.

I stay at Cat's for two nights and leave  
>Sunday morning. I know I was a jerk to storm out of Tori's the other night. And now that I thought about it I realized that she is angry and upset that she had her memory erased after a car accident and had hopes that it would happen if she got back to her room. I send her a text before leaving saying I was sorry for how I acted the other night. Maybe I can visit her today.<p>

A I am driving home I see that Tori texted me back.

"**No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you because it's not your fault I am just frustrated about everything. I am so sorry I snapped at you I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Are you busy today, maybe we can hang out? Go for a walk?" **The text said.

I sent her a quick text saying I wasn't busy and would like to hang out and would be over in a little bit. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Maybe she didn't figure out my feelings after all. The last thing I want to do is lose her friendship because she is uncomfortable around me.

When I get to the Vega's I go to knock but Tori opens the door before I can.

"Hey Jade, come in." Tori says stepping back on her crutches to let me in.

"Hey Tori." I say with a smile.

"Listen Jade I wanted to apologize again for how I acted Friday. I just was really hoping that I would get at least some of my memories back but I didn't remember anything, I don't even recognize my room." Tori says and I can see her eyes feel with tears.

"It's okay Tori I shouldn't have gotten mad and snapped back I should have been understanding. I know you are going through a lot and I think you are handling it like a champ. A lot better than I would handle it. " I say wiping a tear that falls form Tori's eye. I pull Tori into a hug that she quickly returns back just as tight.

"I am still sorry but thank you. Let's go watch some tv, are you hungry at all, want some coffee? I had my mom make some for you."

"Yes, thank you Tori." I say following her into the kitchen letting her get me a mug and pour the coffee.

"Thank you Tori." I say taking the coffee putting a little sugar in it before grabbing Tori's mg for her to go back into the living room.

**Tori's POV**

I sit on the sofa next to Jade. I feel really bad about how I snapped at Jade the other day. She didn't deserve it.

As Jade visited me at the hospital I started to develop these feelings for her I didn't understand. She was my best friend and I was starting to like her as more than a friend. I found myself wanting her to kiss me sometimes and loved when she would take and squeeze my hand.

It freaked me out though. Was I into girls before the accident or was this some weird feelings I was having because she was helping me. Jade told me I was single but never said that I liked girls. If she was my best friend wouldn't I have told her?

I kept having these weird dreams where I would kiss her and hug her tight to me. A lot of dreams I was having I was laying in this room and Jade was just telling me random stuff about her day and I just wanted to hug and kiss her.

There was one dream Jade told me she was in love with me and I stormed away from her, it was in some weird house that I didn't recognize. That was weird dream that felt so real to me I was disoriented when I woke up.

When she helped me up the stairs the day I got released it felt so good to have her near me but it freaked me out. I couldn't have these feelings for my best friend. I know she wouldn't feel that way about me and was only helping because it seemed like my other friends were too far away.

When I got into my room I was hoping I would remember something about the old me and when that didn't happen I got so angry. I didn't mean to snap at Jade but I hated the feelings I was feeling for her and that I knew she wouldn't want to be with me. What if she found out my feelings and left? I don't know my other friends well enough.

I still feel bad at the look of hurt she had when I snapped at her. I don't know why but I felt like I have seen that look before. It wasn't a memory but it felt familiar but before I could talk to her about it she stormed out. I felt too bad to text her to come back.

"Let's go for a walk." Jade says snapping me from my thoughts.

"Okay." I say. Jade helps me up and we walk out front. I get in the wheel chair I have and Jade puts the crutches in the pouch in the back of the wheel chair incase I want to walk a little.

Jade doesn't tell me where we are going just that there is somewhere she wants me to see. Jade pushes me down the street until we get to a small path. She pushes me through on the path and we get to this little clearing. There is a small pond with beautiful pink flowers around it.

"This is a really cool spot I found not too long ago when I was out walking one night. Would you like to walk a little bit?" I nod and Jade helps me out of the chair and gives me my hand crutches. I walk around looking at the flowers even picking one.

"This is weird but I feel like I have been here before." I say because I do I don't know why it's weird.

"I have showed you this before. It was one of your favorite spots to come to and talk whenever something happened." Jade says. I turn to her.

"What?" I say shocked. I actually found a place that was familiar. "Oh my god, I recognize this place, I don't know how but I know I feel that I have been here before!" I say excitedly I turn to Jade and pull her into a tight hug feeling excited over this.

"I can't believe it." Jade whispers out.

"Thank you Jade, thank you for bringing me here." I say. I feel tears burn my eyes. Maybe my memories aren't lost all for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the next chapter. It's a little short sorry about that and more of a just filler chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days. RandR**

Tori's POV

I sit staring at my computer trying to figure out how to write this paper for my online class. I am having the worst writers block in history trying to write this paper. I stare at the screen hoping that maybe an idea will pop into my head for this story.

"Hey Tori." I turn to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Jade I didn't know you were coming today."

"I decided to surprise you." Jade said with a smile. Let's go take a walk and go to the pond."

"Okay." I pick up my hand crutches and follow Jade. She helps me down the stairs.

"Thanks Jade." I say. We walk to the pond and I get on my crutches to walk around some more before we head back to the house.

Jade turns on the TV while I go into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Hey Tori. I wanted to talk to you about something today."

"What is it Jade?"

"I know the past few months have been tough on you, but I just wanted to tell you, I'm in love you Tori." Jade says nervously.

"Oh Jade. I love you too. That's the only thing I am sure of. I can't remember anything but I can remember my feelings for you." I lean forward giving Jade a kiss and it feels so amazing. Until my alarm goes off.

Just a dream. It was just a dream because Jade would never have those feelings for me. If she did and so did I we would have been together before the accident.

I get up from bed grabbing my crutches and walk towards the bathroom. I can feel my legs getting stronger as I can walk further with the help of the crutches. It's too bad my memories aren't coming back. I wonder if Jade is going to visit today. Ever since I snapped at her she doesn't visit every day like she did at the hospital and I know it's probably my fault. I can't ask her to spend all her time here either I know she had a life before my accident.

I walk back to my bed lying back down turning on something on TV. After watching TV for a little bit I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Tori, I brought you some coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, I hope you are hungry."

"Thanks Trina." I say as she hands me the coffee and food.

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Trina asks. "Or do you have plans with Jade?"

"Um no I'm not up for that Trina, I'm sorry I just don't think I can walk that much and I don't want to go around in the wheel chair." I say sadly.

"Oh alright, well if you change your mind."

"I'll let you know if I do. Thanks for the coffee and bagel." I say turning to the TV.

I watch TV drinking my coffee for the next hour feeling depressed. I want to leave the house but I am too much of a baby to. I don't want people to mock me because I am in a wheel chair. I know I shouldn't even think like that since I will eventually be able to walk again. A knock interrupts my thoughts.

"Come in." I say.

"Hey Tori." Jade says opening my door and walking in.

"Hey Jade." I give her a smile noticing she has a mug of coffee in her hand and a second one I assume for me. "Here Trina told me you were probably done with your first mug." Jade says handing me a mug.

"Thanks." I smile taking the mug and taking a sip.

"So Trina says she is heading to the mall, why don't you want to go?"

"Because I am no strong enough to use my crutches for that long, and what if people stare and laugh at me because I am in my wheelchair."

"I'll stab them with my scissors. I won't let anyone make fun of you for that Tori, I promise and you shouldn't have to stay home just because you are still gaining strength back. You loved the mall used to drag me all the time. So you are going to enjoy that cup of coffee, take a shower, get ready and we are going to the mall, okay?" Jade says taking another sip of her coffee.

"Okay. Thank you Jade." I say smiling.

I sit drinking my coffee talking to Jade about this show that I started watching that who knows I may have already watched before but Jade just listened making comments on how stupid it was. I can't help but keep thinking about my dream last night.

When I finished my coffee I did as Jade said and got a shower. Jade stayed in my room incase I needed anything in the shower. My parents hooked up a hose to the shower head so it was hand held for me and put a waterproof bench I could sit on. After I finished I grab my towel from the bar that is right next to the curtain drying myself off before grabbing my crutches and getting out. I grab my robe and wrap it around myself and walk out to the room where Jade is sitting on my bed watching that same stupid show.

"Want more coffee?" Jade asks turning to me as she got up from my bed.

"No thanks." I say Jade nods leaving my room with the mugs I had on my table next to my bed.

I dress while Jade is downstairs then put on some make up. I just brush my hair and put it into a clip. As I am making sure my make up is done alright I hear Jade knock on the door asking if I am decent.

"You look uh nice Tori." Jade says.

"Thanks. I'm ready can you help me down the stairs?" I ask Jade standing up with my crutches. Jade nods and I follow her out to the top of the stairs. Jade wraps her arm around my waste and I lean on her as we walk down the stairs.

I walk out to Trina's car and sit in the front seat as Jade wheels my chair out and puts it in the trunk before getting in the back. Trina comes out soon after and we head to the mall.

As we drive to the mall we hit a stoplight and I couldn't help but eel like I had been on this road before. I looked out on the road and felt this feeling like I had walked this street before.

"Jade, Trina have we ever walked down this road?" I ask suddenly.

"No, we have driven it a lot to get to the mall, why did you just have a memory?" Trina turns to me with an excited look on her face.

"No, I just feel like I have been here walking down this road before. It's weird, like it's from a dream maybe. It's familiar but not a memory exactly. I'm just talking crazy sorry."

"I don't this you are crazy." Jade says and I turn to look at her in the back. "Maybe you are having memories in your dreams or something." Jade says looking directly in my eyes.

"Maybe you're right." I say nodding. "I don't remember them clearly enough though." I say so Jade doesn't ask about what has been happening in my dreams.

When we get to the mall Jade gets out and goes and pulls my wheelchair from the trunk. I just leave my crutches in the back and Jade helps me out of the car into the wheel chair.

The mall isn't too busy I notice a few people look at me but no one seems to just stare at me, which is good. It is nice to get out of the house besides to just walk to the pond and back and around the street. Though the mall is fun I don't have any memories come back. I try not to let my disappointment show.

"What's wrong Tori?" Jade asks while Trina is looking in another section of the store. "Are you not having fun?"

"No I am. Thank you for convincing me to come I just was hoping maybe I would have a memory flash or something."

"I'm sorry Tori." Jade grabs my shoulder for support.

"It's okay at least I got out of the house and feel like a normal-ish person again."

"Did we come to the mall a lot?" I ask randomly at one of the stores.

"No, I am not a huge fan of shopping, usually we came with the gang and saw a movie, and we didn't shop too much. You came here with Trina to shop mostly. She is a shopaholic." Jade said looking at some skull shirt.

"I can see that." I say with a laugh.

"So I was on the way here with Trina when the accident happened right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jade said not looking at me.

"Why weren't you with us?" I ask. Jade finally looks at me with a funny look before her face changes.

"Because shopping with Trina is not something I wanted to do. We weren't ever friends. Well before the accident."

"So why did you come today?" I ask curiously why she would endure shopping with Trina.

"I didn't want you to get stranded here because Trina found a good deal and left you in some random store." Jade says jokingly. "Sorry that was a bad joke. Trina wouldn't do that to you. I came because I wanted to get out of the house and I needed to make sure no one made you uncomfortable. Plus Trina maybe be a shopaholic but she isn't so bad." Jade says with a smile before turning back to the shirts.

We spend a few hours at the mall, mostly Jade and I standing in the store while Trina looked at clothes, and shoes and jewelry. Jade told me this was normal Trina behavior minus that she has become a lot nicer since the accident. We also grab lunch in-between shopping.

On the way back home we decide to grab ice cream. This was one of my favorite places to go. I go and Trina orders each of us a peanut butter cup flurry. Jade gets a coffee ice cream milkshake and paid for Trina's and mine.

When we got back even though I wasn't walking around at the mall I felt pretty tired and had Jade help me up to my room.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure, what movie do you want to watch?" Jade asks me.

"You pick." I say getting comfortable on my bed. Jade picks a movie off my shelf before coming to lie next to me. "What did you pick?"

"My favorite movie." Jade said with a smirk. "The Scissoring."

"Oh, is it scary?" I ask curiously.

"Not too bad." Jade says with a smirk.

The Scissoring was the most horrible thing I have ever watched, well out of everything I have watched since I woke up from my accident.

As the movie progressed in it over all horribleness I found myself closer and closer to Jade before my head was buried in her neck for the rest of the movie only looking up every so often to see something horrible end up happening.

"God Jade, why would I own this movie?" I ask after it is finally over and I can unbury my head from Jade's neck.

"Well you don't. I actually stored a copy here so you could never use the excuse that you didn't have it here for us to watch." Jade says with her smirk. Her sexy smirk. No I can't think like that.

"Ugh you would do that. Why was I ever your friend?" I joke shoving her causing us both to laugh.

"Because I am awesome." Jade says with a cheeky grin. We are both still super close on the bed. I could lean forward and kiss her right now. I can't do that; I can't feel like this about her. I turn away from Jade.

"Well I am going to head out. I should get some of my homework finished. Today was fun though." Jade says getting up from the bed.

"Yeah I had fun, thanks again for convincing me to go to the mall." I say. I stand up with the help of my crutches. I follow Jade out to the stairs and she helps me down since dinner will be ready soon.

"Bye Tori." Jade gives me an awkward hug before walking to the front door and out.

"Bye Jade." I say.

I go and sit on the couch next to Trina watching whatever weird show she has on thinking of my day with Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's chapter 6 everyone! This one may seem short but I ended it where it just felt like a good place to end it. Let me know what you think! RandR!**

Jade's POV

On my way home I stop at my favorite place for coffee. I can't believe how close I came to kissing Tori. The way she turned from me though proved that she doesn't feel that way about me. It's hard to be just her friend but I can't ruin the friendship we have.

I get home and go to my room turning on some horror movie I have and climbing in bed. I hope I didn't make things awkward between us.

I do try to do some of my homework before I end up just falling asleep to another horror movie. I wake up the next day with enough time to shower and grab coffee on my way to school.

After class I have to actually do some work that is due for my two classes the next day so I grab more coffee and get myself to sit down and focus on my work. I think about sending Tori a text but stop myself. We are just friends I don't need to check up on her every day.

I managed to focus on my homework and finish it before my mom gets home and makes dinner. I have dinner with my mom and sister before going back to my room and turning on another horror movie. Before I fall asleep I get a text from Tori asking if we can visit the pond tomorrow. I tell her sure then say goodnight to her. I fall asleep with a smile on my face that she still wants to hang out with me.

"So how are your classes going?" Tori asks as I walk beside her pushing her wheel chair down the road.

"They are honestly boring. These are the courses I have to take as prequel classes before I can start taking my classes I want to take, like the basic math, English and history course. So it's just boring stuff I already know a lot about but every major ends up requiring them. Next semester I can start with my classes I really want to take and learn about like the horror writing creative writing course, script writing, and history of film making." I say glad Tori seems interested in my life.

"That sounds exciting, so I am sorry because I don't remember but are you going for script writing?" Tori asks.

"I am majoring in script writing with a minor in English and a minor in directing. I mean I love acting as well but I would rather have the college studies behind me to help me be able to write movies and direct them."

"Oh that is cool, don't forget me when you are famous." Tori says jokingly.

"I won't." I say smiling.

"What was I going to major in, before you know I had my accident."

"Music. You wanted to become a pop star, but wanted a degree behind you incase it didn't work out."

"Do you think I could still do that?"

"Of course, you are Tori Vega, you may not have you memories but you can do anything you want."

"Thanks Jade." Tori stops and looks at me and squeezes my arm. I look at her and smile.

"Have you played any music since you have gotten released?" I ask curiously. We have been so focused on her walking and gaining strength back that I never asked about her music playing.

"No, my parents told me I loved to play piano but I have been to petrified to try it." Tor says with a sad face.

"How about this, after our visit to the pond we can go back to the house and we can play the piano. If you don't remember I will help you. I have played piano since I was little and you were good at piano and only learned in a short amount of time so even if you don't remember you will learn just as quick." I ramble out.

"You really think so?" Tori asks.

"I know so. We can start practicing then when you go back to school next semester you will rock everyone with you piano skills." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Well you know I have to take the basic classes too first." Tori says with a sly smile.

"Okay then the semester after that, gives us more time for my talent to rub off on you." I say jokingly.

When we finish at the pond we go back to Tori's house. I make us some lunch and we decided to just relax and watch some TV while we eat. After a little bit of TV and we finished eat I decide it was time for some piano.

I pulled out an essay piece for piano.

"Tori, come here to the piano." I yell over to her on the couch. Tori gets up with her crutches and walks over taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"Okay does this piece of paper look familiar to you at all?" I ask Tori she shakes her head with a sad frown on her face. "Alright, this line is the bass line for now I'll play that. This line is played with your left hand on the lower keys on the left side of the piano. This line is the treble clef. This is played by your right hand on the right side of the piano; it's usually the melody of the song. I'm going to help you learn the treble clef today. Now this is in the key of C so you only play the white keys, the black keys are the sharps and flats." I play just the right hand for her before going through the sheet and writing what each note is above it.

"Alright the first note is a D. That's this key right here." I say pressing the D key on the piano.

I switch to a lower D and tell her to look at the note on the page and where my hand goes. After we practice each note slowly we play the first few measures on the sheet music a few times.

"You are doing great Tori! I say excitedly. "Are you sure you don't remember how to play and just messing with me?" I ask jokingly.

"I really wish I did." Tori says with a sad smile. I guess that was a bad joke.

"Sorry that was a terrible joke." I say looking down.

"No it's alright Jade thank you for helping me with this." Tori says smiling at me.

I quiz Tori on her notes again before I leave for home telling her to practice more tomorrow.

Over the next few weeks I go and help Tori relearn piano as well as visiting the pond. I make sure she practices piano when I don't visit.

"This black key is C sharp but it is also D flat. This is D sharp and also E flat. E doesn't have a sharp on here so it it's an E sharp you play and F. This piece is key f D because of the two sharps." I play the D scale for her to show her how it sounds to the ear. "Now it shows over on the left side of the piece on the beginning of each line what is flat and sharp. The sharps are the slanted number signs and the flats look like a little B. The sharps rest on the line that is an F and C that's how you know it is sharp." I explain to Tori.

Cat, Robbie Beck and Andre all come back home for Thanksgiving break. They come and visit Tori a couple days but Tori doesn't want to show them the pond or anything with her piano just tells them nicely how she has been practicing.

When Thanksgiving Day comes I spend the beginning part and early afternoon at the Vega's. My mom usually doesn't get home until later in the day because she works.

"Jade, we just want to thank you for everything you have done to help out with Tori since the accident. We really appreciate it, I don't know if Tori would have advanced as much as she did with your support and you believing in her. You helped her out so much and us out as well Tori is getting back to her old self and sounds amazing on the piano. Thank you Jade we are so grateful for everything you have done." Mrs. Vega says as we sit down to eat at the table. She gets teary eyed during her speech as well as Trina and Tori; I think Mr. Vega even has to wipe a tear.

"I couldn't not be here for her, I know she would have done the same thing for me I am just grateful she is making such a recovery." I feel my own eyes burn and a tear slip down my cheek, which I quickly wipe away. Damn Vega's bringing out my emotions.

"I'm grateful for you too Jade. I'll never know how to thank you enough." Tori says pulling me into a hug. I try but a few more tears stream down my face. I still can't believe how close I came to losing her.

After dinner is finished I help Mrs. Vega clean off the table and do the dishes. Mrs. Vega makes some coffee and we sit in the living room while the Vega's play their favorite Christmas movie.

"Guys, I have something I want to play for you." Tori says after the movie ends. I smile knowing she is going to play the piece I taught her.

"Okay Tori. The Vegas move some chairs over by the piano from the dining room.

"You are going to do great." I whisper in Tori's ear seeing her get a little nervous.

"Thank you Jade." Tori says with a smile.

Tori walks over and takes a seat on the piano bench. She breathes in and out a few minutes before starting to play. I sit listening in amazement at Tori playing the song we have practiced over the past weeks. When Tori finishes I find a few stray tears fall from my eyes. It's embarrassing what a sap I have become lately but listening to her play a song with minimal mistakes was amazing.

"Tori baby that was amazing." Mrs. Vega says standing rushing to give Tori a big hug.

"Thanks mom." Tori says shyly. Trina and Mr. Vega say how great she sounded and give her a hug each. They go into the kitchen and get the pies out as I walk up to Tori.

"That was amazing. You sounded amazing Tori." I say in awe.

"Thanks Jade, I had a good teacher though." Tori says with a smile. I walk forward and pull her into me. "Thank you Jade I really didn't think I'd play again but you gave me the strength." Tori whispered in my ear squeezing me tightly. She pulled back giving me a kiss on the cheek that sent a spark through my body. It was amazing. Tori pulls back from me giving me a shy smile before we walk to the dining room for pie and more coffee.

We sit around eating pie talking and drinking coffee for a little bit before I decide I should really get home to my house my mom has probably gotten home and started the food for my sister and I.

"Thank you guys so much for inviting me over." I say standing up saying my goodbyes to the Vega's my second family.

"No thank you Jade. You know you are welcome here any time." Mrs. Vega says standing up and giving me a hug. Trina and Mr. Vega also get up and give me a hug as well.

I walk to the door Tori following behind me. I think it's sweet she walks me to the door.

"Thank you Jade. I hope the rest of your Thanksgiving is good."

"Thank you. I'll text you later." I pull her into me giving her a tight hug and a quick kiss on her right cheek so her parents won't see before I turn and walk out the front door. I smile as I walk out; this has been the best Thanksgiving Day I have ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, this isn't the best chapter i have done but i didn't know how else to get it in the direction I wanted it to go. Hope everyone enjoys it! RandR.**

Jade's POV

I need to figure out the perfect gift that isn't romantic for Christmas for Tori. I think I have some idea but I don't know yet. Tori has decided that she is still going to go to school for music so I am thinking bout getting her stuff for school for her major.

"Trina, I need to go to the mall to look for something for Tori for Christmas." I say into the phone.

"You had me at mall, want me to drive or do you?" Trina asks.

"I'll drive, you drove last time, I'll be there to pick you up in a half hour, be ready."

"K!" I hear Trina say before I click the phone.

I dry my hair quick before running the straightener over it then put on my make-up before finding an outfit. I go out to my car and stop at the coffee shop grabbing a coffee for Trina and me, yah I bought a coffee for Trina don't ask.

I beep the horn waiting in the driveway for Trina. Tori and Mrs. Vega are at a doctor's appointment and Mr. Vega is at work.

"Here, I got you a coffee, your favorite a hazelnut latte." I say handing the cup to Trina.

"Thanks." Trina says smiling taking the coffee. "So do you have any idea what you are going to get Tori?"

"Yeah I have some ideas. I want to see what I can find, I already ordered something for her but I want to get her more."

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"No, Trina she is going through a lot she doesn't need me making her uncomfortable by admitting my feelings. I want to at least have her friendship so I am not going to risk it by telling her I love her." I say sadly.

"I think you should. You have helped her so much over the past couple of months. She will know your feelings are true."

"That doesn't mean she will return them." I snap out.

"But she had feelings for you before."

"Yeah that was before the accident, she doesn't remember those feelings." I say sadly. I take a big gulp of coffee not caring about it burning my mouth a little bit. "Maybe we are just meant to be friends. I told her I was in love with her and she didn't believe me then she loses her memory and her feelings she had for me. She needs to focus on herself not me. For once I am not being my selfish self because I guess that's what love does." I just shake my head mad at my eyes burning.

"I'm sorry Jade." Trina says sadly.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I was such an asshole to her when she first came her then I fought my feelings and kept up with my assholeness so of course she didn't believe me when I told her about my feelings." I grip the steering wheel tight enough to make my knuckles white.

"I don't think someone else would ever do all the stuff you have done for Tori." Trina says and I give her a half smile.

"Love is crazy."

Trina and I walk around giving me ideas on what I might get Tori for Christmas.

After we finish at the mall we grab more coffee, Trina buys me mine this time grabbing something as well for Tori. We head back to the house to watch a movie.

"Hey Trina, hey Jade." Tori says smiling when we walk in the door.

"Hey, here Trina got you a coffee." I say handing Tori the coffee Trina got her.

"Thanks." Tori says taking it smiling.

"How was the doctors?" I ask.

"It was good he says he is amazed with my progress even happy to know that I have been playing piano and having no issue with moving my fingers to play. He wants me to continue with physical therapy as well as our walks and playing piano." Tori says smiling.

"That's great Tori." I say smiling. Trina comes back into the living room and we find a movie to watch.

Tori and I continue our walks to the pond, as well as her piano practicing. I can see each walk Tori gets stronger on her legs. I can even tell she isn't leaning on me as much when I help her up or down the stairs. Finally the 2nd week in December we walk to the park. I bring the wheelchair like always. Tori walks there and we just sit on the ground talking about nothing important like we always do or then just sit in a comfortable silence. We decide it's time to leave I help Tori up.

"Do you want to get in the chair?" I ask. Tori looks at the wheelchair for a second before shaking her head.

"No, I think I can make it back to the house." Tori says. I just nod.

I walk beside Tori pushing the chair until we get back to the house. I push the chair inside the house and turn to her.

"That was the first time you ever walked to the pond and back without using your chair. This is great tori!" I say excitedly. Tori just smile sand pulls me into a tight hug.

"I couldn't do it without you Jade." Tori says before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I just smile and follow her over to the piano.

I pull out a new piece I was helping her learn. It's a little harder than the last piece but not too hard because I don't want her to get discouraged.

Later that week Trina, Tori and I decide to go to the mall again, maybe see a movie after shopping a little. I pack the wheelchair for Tori and we head off to the mall.

"I want to try walking around, would you mind leaving it in her?" Tori asks me.

"No, just let me know if you get too tired at all or any pain and I'll get it for you." I say

Tori walks in beside me and we walk into the mall. We walk around the stores looking at stuff and Trina tries on some clothes. Tori looks at a few pieces of jewelry and buys a couple new rings and necklaces.

As Trina goes to some shops we have n interest in Tori and I sit on the bench to let Tori rest her legs a little.

"It feels really good to be walking around the mall this time." Tori says randomly.

"I'm glad you are able to again." I say turning to give her a smile

We finish shopping at the mall with Tori never needing me to get her wheelchair. I don't tell her but I am extremely happy for her.

We decide to just watch a movie at there house an find one to rent and head back to the Vega's.

We all sit in the living room watching the movie. Tori sits next to me almost leaning into me. God I wish I could just hold her while we watched a movie. I shake the thoughts from my head I need to remember we are just friends.

After the movie Tori asks if we can go to the pond. I am surprised she wants to walk more but I tell her we can go. She tells me she doesn't need the wheel chair she feels good enough to walk there and back so we head out.

As we walk to the pond I get lost in my thoughts. I am sad because it's getting harder and harder to be just Tori's friend but I am too afraid to tell her because I don't want to lose her. But what if Trina is right, maybe I should just tell her, maybe she will somehow remember her feelings fro me.

"What's on your mind Jade?" Tori asks breaking me form my thoughts.

"Oh just a script I have been thinking of writing."

"Oh what's it going to be about?" Tori asks as we get to the pond.

"Just a horror movie, I just want to make it with such a surprise twist it will be talked about forever." I say. We get to the pond and sit.

"Tori, I just, I uh want to say you were awesome Today, your piano skills have gotten so much better and then you being able to talk all around the mall today then here, it was amazing." I say when we sit at the pond. I really want Tori to know how proud I am and somehow tell her how I feel.

"Thank you Jade. The doctors say I will be bale to go to school next semester. I'll take one class once a day 3 days a week. I am so excited."\ Thank you so much for your help I really couldn't have done it without you!" Tori says as tears form her eyes and then fall. Tori pulls me into a tight hug and I get lost in the feelings.

"Tori you did this all yourself. You are so strong his was all you. I told your parents you were a fighter and you would come back from this." I whisper into Tori's ear before kiss her cheek. I pull back and look into Tori's eyes. We are so close I can feel her breath on my lips. "You are so beautiful." I say before I lean forward before I know what I am doing. Just before I meet her lips Tori pulls back.

"What are you doing?" Tori says. Panic is all over her face.

"Oh god I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what came over me I am so sorry Tori." I say as my eyes burn. How could I be so stupid I knew she wouldn't like me back this way.

"I don't like you like that Jade, I'm not into girls!" Tori snaps out but she sounds more afraid than angry. I hang my head in shame as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I am so sorry Tori." I mumble out not looking at her. I hate myself right now. I have never hated myself so much.

"Just leave me alone please. I don't want to be near you right now, I, I just want to be alone please." Tori says sounding more sad than angry.

"Tori I need to make sure you get home safe." I say looking up at her.

"I'll be fine." Tori says getting frustrated.

"Tori I am not leaving you here alone!" I say getting angry. I know I fucked up but wanting to leave her here is a little extreme.

"I said I'll be fine!" Tori snaps out.

"No you won't Vega!" I snap out before my eyes go wide with realization at what I just said. I was trying so hard not ot call her Vega anymore. Tori has an odd look on her face.

"God Tori I am sorry. I know you don't want to be near me right now and I completely get that but I need to make sure you get home safe I can't leave you here alone." I say sadly. I'm so stupid I just fucked up big time she probably will never even want to talk to me again after this.

"Just let me make sure you get home then you don't have to talk to me or see me again." I say as a few tears fall. Tori just nods.

I walk a little but behind Tori in shame so angry with myself. I walk to my car as Tori walks up to the front door when we finally reach her house. I look up just as she turns around to opening the door. She has a mix of sadness, anger and something else, maybe guilt, on her face. She just shakes her head before walking in the house. I get in my car before punching my steering wheel until my hand hurts and is bleeding. That is nothing to the pain in my heart right now. I start the car to try to get home before I break down.

When I get home I immediately go to my room and take out my liquor stash. I want to forget everything. Maybe I can drink myself til I lose my memory for good. What I would do to switch places with Tori to not remember any of my memories because fuck they hurt.

Tori's POV

I lay in bed replaying everything from today over and over again in my head. Today was amazing. Jade helped me so much the past few weeks and I feel myself falling for her more and more. Why did I freak out when Jade tried to kiss me? I wanted her to. But when it happened I just freaked out. I have all these emotions going on in my head that I don't even know how to handle.

I feel like I am drowning right now. I am trying to walk again, learn piano and figure out why I have these feelings for Jade. I didn't have feelings for her before? No I couldn't have. If I did and she liked me back then we would have been together.

But her reaction. When she called me Vega. I saw a different side of Jade. She was not the same Jade that has been helping me these past few months. I feel tears fall down. I shake my head trying to get it out of my head I don't want to see her like that anymore.

I couldn't deny that I had growing feelings for Jade as these past few weeks progressed but it did freak me out. I didn't think she really liked me back. Then there was the day I almost kissed her in my room. I was so freaked out I was happy she still wanted to talk to me after I didn't think she would return my feelings.

On Thanksgiving she helped me with my piano so much my parents were so proud when I played the piece by myself it was like they had their old daughter back. I wish I could remember.

It is destroying me inside that I don't remember anything. It's so frustrating! I don't know why I wanted to go to the pond today, it was almost like I wanted to know if Jade returned my feelings but then I freaked out and I don't honestly even know why.

Did I always like girls or is it because of the accident I even liked Jade and if I did why weren't we together before the accident. I can't help but think how my parents would react if I told them my feelings of Jade. Would they be even more upset? I know how upset they are that they already almost lost me then I drop a bombshell like this on them.

I keep thinking about Jade's reaction today. I just can't get it out of my head. That mean side of Jade, when she snapped at me calling me Vega. I shake my head trying to get it out of my head. I can't believe the first memory I had was a hateful Jade one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I roll myself forward to my class. I reach the door but the handle is just high enough I can't reach it.

"Aw let me get that for you Vega." Jade walks up in a condescending voice. There are people behind her that I don't recognize that snicker.

"Pathetic little Vega, can't do anything right, not even learn how to walk." Jade says shoving me forward into the class. I am pushed and suddenly am on stage with another Jade.

"Do you know what treats fleas on a dog Vega?" Jade snarls out. "Coffee!" Jade says before pouring her entire cup of coffee over my head. Every one in the audience laughed hysterically at me.

"Jade I thought you liked me?" I said tearfully.

"Oh that almost kiss, yeah that was totally to just humiliate you. Paralyzed and a lesbian!" Jade says evilly.

"Is this true Tori? What a disappointment you have turned out to be. Can't walk, can't even play piano anymore, and now a lesbian? Disgusting, you never should have woken up from that coma." My mom says with a disgusted look.

"Oh Vega, even your parents don't love you, maybe you never should have woken from that coma, maybe you should have died in that car accident.

I turn to watch my parents leave with Trina whispering about what a disgusting daughter and disappointment they had.

"Please?" I start crying.

"No one will ever love you." Jade whispers before shoving me off the stage.

I wake up in a sweat. I had tears streaming down my face. Just a dream it was only a nightmare. I sit in my bed crying quietly for a few more minutes.

This has happened several times this week, several nightmares and memories since the almost kiss. Nightmares about how my parents would react if I told them I was gay. I can't even talk to Jade, I feel like a jerk but I just can't talk to her right now. She was so mean to me. How were we ever friends?

Was she just helping me out of guilt? But what about the almost kiss? Was that a trick to humiliate me further? I feel like I should ask the gang but I still just feel like I don't know them and I don't want to talk to Trina about it. I see another text pop up on my phone, it's from Jade, another apology for the almost kiss. What about the other stuff? I don't even really know her she has been like this the whole time. She is an actress after all.

It's been a week since the almost kiss happened. My parents and Trina have been asking where Jade has been and I just lied and said she has been busy with schoolwork.

I get up from bed and use the bathroom before I head downstairs fro coffee and breakfast. I use on crutch and hold onto the railing holding my other crutch along the railing to get down the stairs.

Walking is getting easier for me. Hopefully by next month I can be down to one crutch.

"Oh good morning Tori. Who helped you down the stairs?" My dad says from the kitchen.

"I actually did it by myself." I say smile slightly trying to not think of my dream last night.

"Wow that's amazing honey!" My dad says as he comes over ad gives me a kiss on the head. He is actually proud but would he be if I told him my feelings for Jade.

I get my coffee the way I like it while I toast my bagel.

"Here, I'll bring this into the living room for you." My dad grabs the mug for me before coming back. When the bagel finishes I put butter and cream cheese on it then my dad brings the plate into the living room for me.

I sit on the couch and just turn on some random cartoon. M parents decide to head out for grocery shopping I decide to stay home with Trina. We watch the cartoon channels on TV for the next hour before there is a knock on the door. I wonder who it is.

Trina gets up to answer the door just as a commercial starts.

"Her Jade." Trina says and it feels like my heart stops. Oh god, I'm not ready to face her yet.

"Hey Trina, uh is Tori home?" Jade says almost sounding nervous.

"Hi Tori." Jade says with a small smile as Trina lets her into the house.

"Hi Jade." I say nervously. Oh god is she here to humiliate me? I am trying to not let m Trina in on what's going on by acting weird with Jade.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Trina says before walking upstairs leaving just Jade and I in the living room. I finally notice she has a gift bag in her hand.

"I just, I wanted to stop by and give you this. I know you don't want to talk to me and I just want to say again how sorry I am. I got you this for Christmas, I, uh, just wait til I leave before you open it. I also wanted to come say goodbye. I got a small part in a new horror movie they are filing just a few hours from here. I'll be gone for the next month at least. I'll have my phone but won't have much time to talk. IF you want to talk you can text me but I understand if you need space. Good luck with everything Tori, you are doing amazing. I guess I'll see you when I get back. Maybe." Jade mumbles the maybe so quietly I almost don't hear it. Jade looks extremely sad. Jade opens her mouth like she is going to say something else before shutting it and shaking her head. "Bye Tori." Jade says before turning to me and heading to the door.

"Jade." I say getting up from the couch finally. Jade turns as I walk towards her.

"Thank you for the gift, I uh didn't get a chance to get you anything yet."

"It's alright  
>Tori, you don't need to get me a gift." Jade says.<p>

"Good luck with your par." I sat before I step forward and bring her into a hug. I just had a feeling in my gut that I would regret not giving her a hug goodbye.

"Bye Tori." Jade says looking at me in my eyes for a second before turning and walking out the front door.

"Bye Jade." I whisper out. I don't know when I will be able to see her again.

I walk back to the couch to where Jade left the gift bag. I pulled out the tissue paper curious to what was in there. The first thing I pulled out was a big stack of blank sheet music for a piano. It was in plastic wrap. Where there would normally be a composer's name on the right side of the sheet was my name. I couldn't help but smile. I also saw a small card aped to the pack. I opened it and read the card.

_ Dear Tori,_

_ Tori you may not remember just yet how amazing you were at piano but I still do. You were amazing and so talented I wasn't surprised at how easily you picked it back up. I can't wait to hear what beautiful music you will create. Just remember me when you are famous._

_Jade_

I feel tears burn my eyes at Jade's thoughtfulness. I pull more tissue paper out and find a CD in a case unlabeled. There is also a folder filled with a few songs. At the bottom of the bag there is a small box. I take the box out and open it to reveal a necklace that had a treble and bass clef together on it. I smile at it.

I pick up my phone but put it back down. Part of me wants to call Jade and tell her to come back tell her how I feel, but the bigger part of me is afraid of what would happen if I called her? I would eventually have to tell my parents and I can't do that. I can't disappoint them anymore than I have already. I throw my phone down.

"So what did Jade get you?" Trina asks walking back down the stairs. I just hand her the bag so she can look through it.

"Wow. This was really thoughtful." Trina said after she looked through everything.

"Yeah, I didn't even get her anything. She is leaving, going to some movie part she got. She said she would be gone for at least a month." I say sadly.

"Oh, wow." Trina says with an odd look on her face.

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity for her." I say before turning back to the TV.

Trina looked like she was going to say something but just shook her head walking back upstairs.

Jade's POV

I drove back to my house quickly to pack the remainder of the clothes I would need. They said I would only be gone for a month but I could be gone a little longer. I only had two classes that would be on campus the other ones were online my other classes the professors were okay with my being absent at the beginning of the semester as long as I kept up on doing the assignment and the lectures.

I finish packing my clothes and grab my laptop, my chargers and cell phone. I go to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee to drink while I finish packing. I start thinking about everything with Tori. Hopefully when I get back she will want to talk to me again. I'm broken from my thoughts when the doorbell rings.

"Hey Jade." Trina greets when I open the door. I can't help but feel disappointed at it not being Tori but this isn't a fairy tale.

"Hey Trina, what are you doing here."

"Tori said you were leaving. I just wanted to come wish you luck and say bye." Trina said.

"Yes, I got a small part on a horror film, it is only a few hours from here, I will still be doing classes when they start I'll do them online if I don't get back in time for the start of classes." I say opening the door further so she can come in. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure thanks." Trina replies going and sitting on the couch in the living room. "You have a sister?" Trina asks seeing the family picture on the side table.

"Yeah, she is 16, her name is Carrie." I say grabbing coffee for Trina. After spending so much time with her in the hospital I know how she takes it.

"Thanks. So I saw the gift for Tori. That was really sweet Jade."

"She deserves it, I just hope when I get back she will want to talk to me again."

"Why haven't you been around all week?" Trina asks suddenly. I knew this was coming.

"I fucked up, now Tori doesn't want to see me Trina. She doesn't like me like that. I almost kissed her and she freaked out, I lost my temper and called her Vega. I have been trying so hard to not call her that and then I fuck it all up. I just hope after a while we can be friends again."

"So you didn't tell her how you feel?"

"No why would I, if she had that reaction after I kissed her why would me telling her I was in love with her have a different reaction. Plus there is the fact that she wouldn't return my texts or calls all week so I couldn't tell her anything. I only came over today because I needed to say goodbye and give her her gift." I say sadly. I drain the rest of my coffee putting the mug in the dishwasher and grabbing one of my disposable coffee cups I have.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't know." Trina says sadly.

"It's okay Trina, it's my own fault. Thanks for stopping over I hate to throw you out but I really have to get my car packed up and get on the road."

"Oh do you need any help?" Trina asks getting up from the couch.

"Yeah actually that would be great thank you." I say.

Trina follows me to my room grabbing a few of my bags while I grab the other ones. We go out to my car and throw the bags in the trunk, and then I throw my purse in the front seat. I run in grabbing my to-go cup before locking the door.

"Good luck with your part, hopefully this will lead to more movie parts and directing for your career." Trina says coming to give me a big hug. I return the hug.

"Thanks, watch out for Tori for me. Make sure she plays the piano! I expect to hear some songs when I get back!" I say smiling even though I don't even know if Tori will want me over again.

"I will." Trina says.

I wave to Trina as I get in my car and back out. I head off hoping that maybe this movie part is the start to something big for my life. Maybe time apart from Tori will help me out too. I need to work on just being her friend since that's all I will ever be. Maybe I can meet someone while I am on set. I turn on the radio, as I pull onto the highway happy to get a break form this area and all my problems I created.

**Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. This is just a filler to get it to the point where I needed it. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**This chapter is much longer then the others. I just want to remind everyone this is a Jori story. Let me know what you think!**

Tori's POV

I get my supplies all together. Today I have my first day of classes, I am actually pretty excited to start school. I have been walking around with just one crutch the past week but I am going to class for the first few days on both crutches just so I get used to walking around on my own.

"You ready to go?" Trina asks from the doorway.

"Yeah I am." I say smiling. I walk down the stairs following Trina down the stairs.

"Are you excited for you first day of classes?" My mom asks me as I enter the kitchen.

"Yes I am." I say smiling grabbing my coffee putting it in a travel mug.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay hanging around the campus while Trina has her other class today? I will come pick you up if you need me to." My mom asks me as I mix everything in my coffee.

"Yeah mom I will be fine, maybe I can meet some new people this way, plus it is nice to be out of this house.

"Well call me if you change your mind." My mom gives me a kiss on the cheek and Trina as well before we walk out to Trina's car.

"I'm sorry you have to wait around on campus while I have class." Trina says as we drive to school.

"It's okay really. I am just happy to get back to a somewhat normal life." I say looking out the window.

"Do you know if Jade is going to be in school or not?" Trina randomly asks me.

"Uh I don't know. I haven't really talked to her in a few days." I say.

Since Jade left a month ago we texted sometimes but even through the text it was awkward. She didn't know if she would be finished with her scenes by the time school started or not. It's been a few days since I talked to her so I never found out for sure if she would be back or not. Despite all the nightmares I have had and the memories I still miss Jade. She was there for me since I woke up for the coma and I know it can't be for some game or just guilt.

"Oh, I thought you guys were talking?"

"She has been really been busy with all the filming stuff so she doesn't have much time to talk." I lie.

"Well that's too bad, I hope she gets back for school, I miss her being around all the time." Trina says and I just shake my head. I miss her too but I don't want to admit it and I am still worried about seeing her again.

We keep the rest of the conversation on the way to school away from Jade thankfully. We pull up to the building, which is where my class is. I make sure I have my folder with the classroom number.

"Okay you have all you stuff you need?" I nod at Trina.

"I'll see you after class, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." I say walking towards the elevator. My class is on the 3rd floor. I walk around for a few minutes before I finally find the room I need. As I go to open the door a cute guy comes and open it for me.

"Thanks." I say smiling before walking into the classroom

"Your welcome." He says smiling. I go and find an open desk. The cute guy that opened the door for me sat near me.

"I'm Ben." He says.

"Tori." I say giving him another smile.

The professor came in a few minutes after and started talking the syllabus. The class was rather boring just the professor talking about what we would be learning. I gathered my books and headed down to the bottom floor.

I walk out of the building over to the building next to it where the cafeteria is. I decide to grab some food while I wait. I try to figure out how to grab the tray with my crutches. Guess I should have just brought one.

I manage to get the tray to the register so I can pay.

"Do you want some help?" I look up to see Ben.

"Yes please that would be great." I say smiling slightly embarrassed.

Ben grabbed my tray for me from the register and carried it to a empty table for me.

"Thank you." I say sitting down. Ben sits down across from me.

"Your welcome." Ben smiles at me before opening up his burger. "Do you have any other classes today?"

"No, I just came here to eat and wait for my sister to get out of class so she can take us home, I can't drive right now."

"Oh that sucks that you have to wait around here, it's kind of boring. I have another class that's in an hour so it's not worth it for me to drive back home just to turn around and come back here. Last semester I had to hang around for an hour and half before class started and it does get boring."

Ben and I sit and chat until Ben has to leave and go to class, Trina I know will be at the cafeteria any time now since her class ended a few minutes ago.

"Thank you for keeping me company, it was a lot better than trying to read for class." I say smiling when Ben gets up to leave.

"Oh your welcome, we will have to do it again sometime." Ben says with a smile walking out.

"Who was that?" Trina says suddenly appearing at the table.

"Oh that was Ben he was in my class today. He helped me out today because I couldn't carry the tray." I say getting up from the table.

"Oh, well you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." I say getting up grabbing my bag.

I follow Trina to her car and get in. I decide to check my phone seeing Jade sent a text asking about my class today. I tell her it was boring but nice to be out of the house. She then tells me she won't be back for at least another week. I try to ignore the sadness it brings.

When we get home I go up to my room to start some of my reading I have to do and read up on my online classes.

After reading for a while I decide to go down and play some piano. I stare at the folder holding the piano music that Jade gave me. It's been sitting besides the piano since the day Jade gave it to me. I still haven't listened to the cd or tried playing any of the songs. I sit down at the bench and pull the first piece out. It doesn't look familiar to me.

I slowly start playing the treble clef part. I slowly make it through the first line not recognizing the song. I play through the first page of the piece slowly missing a few notes here and there. I slam the keys out of frustration at having to learn piano. I get up from the piano and walk to the couch turning on the TV.

I wonder what is on the cd, but at the same time I am afraid. I shake my head watching the TV show that's on.

"Are you ever going to listen to that cd?" Trina asks.

"I don't know." I say just paying attention to the TV. I sit watching TV before I notice Trina out of the corner of my eye bring over the cd to the stereo we have in the TV.

"What are you doing?" I ask standing up.

"I think we should listen to it." Trina puts the CD in.

"What are you doing Jade?" I hear my voice ask.

"We are recording this song. We need it for class in a few days. Come on Vega, get over here and play the top part." Jade says teasingly.

"Fine." I whine out. "This isn't even for my class Jade." I say I hear shuffling.

"Then you are being a good friend Tori."

I hear a piano song start playing. It sounds familiar to me I can't believe it.

"Jade that is mad world, you did not write that song."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Jade's voice asks. "Okay here, I'll teach you this song, and you better remember forever or I will be extremely hurt."

I hear Jade tell me where to put my hand teaching me the song slowly. I get up from the couch and walk over to the piano and search the folder and find the sheet music. I find the sheet music and put it on the stand. I look through the notes briefly before I start playing. I realize as I am playing without reading the music anymore.

"Oh my god. Trina I remember how to play this song!" I say excitedly. I again play the song excited that I remember it from memory.

"Oh my god Tori that is great!" Trina says excitedly walking over to me giving me a big hug.

On the CD there are other songs Jade teaches me. After I hear them play and find the sheet music for each song but I realize that a few of the songs I just remember from memory.

"I don't know how this is possible but I just remember these songs. I am not even thinking about where I have to put my fingers it's like they are just doing it on themselves. This is amazing Trina I feel like I got my piano playing back." I say happy tears burning my eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Tori!" Trina says hugging me again.

Later that night when my parents get home from work I happily play the songs I remembered. They both tell me how proud they are of me.

After I play a few songs for my parents we sit down to eat and decide to watch a movie. I go to bed shortly after the movie happy with everything that happened today.

Two weeks goes by before I get a text form Jade saying she will be home later that week from her movie part. I didn't tell her over a text that I listened to the cd and remembered how to play the songs. I wanted to show her when she got back.

"Hey Tori." I hear and turn around to see Ben.

"Hey Ben." I smile at him. I am finally walking around on just my one crutch, which makes it a lot easier for me to carry my tray to the table. Ben follows me sitting down across.

We make small chat while we eat talking about favorite types of movies and music and things like that.

"So this is forward and I know we have only know each other a little while but can I take you out for dinner and a movie Friday night?" I just look at Ben for a few minutes. Do I want to go out with him? He seems like a nice guy and he is cute but do I really want to date him? It is only one date; maybe he can help me get over Jade. Dating a guy won't disappoint my parents.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I say smiling.

"Alright, well what is your number?" Ben asks taking out his phone. I give it to him and he calls me so I can save it.

"Well I got to get to class, I'll text you." Ben says giving me a smile walking out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the week goes by slow. I have to admit I am pretty excited to go out with Ben. It will be nice to go on an actual date. Maybe it can lead somewhere.

I walk out of class on Friday and go to the cafeteria to wait for Trina to get out of her class. I grab food and sit at the table. I wonder if I will see Ben.

"Hey Tori." I whip my head to see Jade standing by the table. She has her normal smirk. She looks good. No Tori you can't think like that.

"Jade I didn't know you were back." I say getting up to give Jade a hug. I can't help but be excited to see Jade. I have missed her the past month despite the memories I have had. She can't be doing this all to use me right?

"I got back late last night and had class early today. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I have to wait for Trina to get out of class."

"Oh, do you want a ride? I am about to leave I was just grabbing a coffee because they actually have really good coffee here."

"Sure that would be nice." I say. It is almost like the whole time before Jade left didn't happen.

"So how was the movie filming?" I ask as we walk back to Jade's car.

"It was amazing. A lot of work and long days but it was worth it I can't wait to do another one. I talked with the director a lot when I wasn't in the shot and he liked a lot of my ideas I have for some scripts I started. I got his business card and everything to contact him when I have the script finished." Jade said looking really excited.

"I'm so happy for you Jade." I say happy for her. "Do you want to come in for a little bit?" I ask when we get to my house.

"Yeah sure." Jade follows me into the house. "So what have you been up to the past month and a half?" Jade asks sitting on the couch. "I see you are down to one crutch that is pretty exciting."

"Yeah I feel my legs getting stronger." I say walking into the kitchen getting Jade and I some coffee. She finished her other cup on the way home. She really does have an addiction.

"That's good Tori. Have you been practicing piano a lot?"

"Here is your coffee, now sit here, I want you to hear something." I say ignoring Jade's question.

I sit at the piano nervously. I start playing mad world for her. I see out of the corner of my eye Jade get up from the couch and walk to the piano.

"Where's the sheet music?"

"In the folder." I say smiling shyly.

"You memorized it already?" Jade said with a smirk.

"No I remembered. I listened to the cd and when I played the song form the sheet music I just could play it. It was like my hands just knew where to go." I say not helping the smile that forms on my face.

"That's amazing Tori." Jade sits on the bench giving me a tight hug. "Tori, I am still so sorry about how I reacted that day at the pond. I just I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did or call you Vega." Jade says sadly looking down. "The truth is Tori, I." My phone suddenly rings interrupting Jade.

Jade picks my phone up handing it to me.

"It's Ben."

"Hello?" I say answering the phone.

_"Hey Tori. What are you up to?"_

"Just talking with a friend. What about you?"

_"Just got out of classes, so does 6 pm tonight work for dinner and then a movie afterwards?"_

"Yeah 6 is good for me, I will send you my address." I say into the phone.

_"Okay. I'll see you at 6." _

"Bye Ben." I say hanging up the phone.

"Ben is a class mate of mine." I say when I hang up the phone. Jade just nods.

"It's good you are meeting people, are you going out with him?" Jade asks curiously.

"Yes, he asked me to dinner and a movie tonight."

"Oh that's good Tori." Jade says smiling. "Well I got some homework to take care of. Have fun on your date tonight, you'll have to let me know how it goes." Jade says getting up from the bench.

"Jade what were you saying before?" Maybe Jade really doesn't have feelings for me.

"Tori I care about you, you are my best friend and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I hope you can forgive me for my reaction before." Jade looks in my eye with sadness.

"Yes I can. I didn't say it before but thank you for the gift it was really sweet."

"Just remember me when you are famous." Jade says with a wink. "I'll se you later Tori." Jade walks out the front door.

I go upstairs and shower and decide what I am going to wear on my date later. When I get out of the shower Trina is home.

"I saw Jade came back today." Trina says sitting on my bed.

"Where did you see her?" I ask grabbing a shirt.

"She was walking out when I came home, told me how you have a date tonight?"

"I do, with that guy Ben you saw me with at the cafeteria a few times."

"He is cute." Trina says getting up from the bed.

I finish getting dressed and dry my hair before just relaxing watching TV. I have some time to kill before Ben will be here to pick me up.

"Hey Tori, you look great." Ben says when I open the door when it's finally 6.

"Thank you, you look nice too." I say smiling shyly. I follow Ben out to his car. He runs to the passenger side to open the door for me I give him a slight smile.

We go to a nice Italian restaurant close to the mall then go and see this new romantic movie that came out not too long ago. After the date Ben kept up like a true gentlemen and walked me to my door.

"I had a really good time, do you think I could take you out again next weekend?" I smile at Ben because he seemed really nervous.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay, well good night Tori." Ben hesitates for a moment before leaning forward and giving me a brief kiss.

That was my first kiss since I woke up, and since I don't remember really anything before the accident it's basically my first kiss again. I hate to think it but it was kind of boring. I felt nothing. I just smile at Ben saying goodnight going into the house.

"How was the date?" Trina asked as I got into the house.

"It was nice, he took me to that Italian place y the mall and then we went and saw that new romantic comedy 'The Butterfly.""

"Oh that's nice." Trina say with a smile turning back to the show that was on TV she was watching. She seemed like she really didn't care about the date at all. This was my first official date since I woke up it was a big deal.

I just shook my head at Trina and walk up the stairs with the help of my crutch. When I get into my room I play with the idea of texting Jade about my date. She's my best friend right? Before I even get the chance to Jade sends me a text.

_ 'How was the date? –Jade'_

_ 'It was good, he is taking me out again next weekend. – Tori_

It's still al little awkward with Jade after the almost kiss and me having the bad memories of Jade but I am trying to not think of that girl and just focus on who she has been the past few months with me.

_ 'That's good, I'm happy for you. – Jade.'_

Jade and I text back and forth for a little bit longer before I decide to get some sleep.

The next morning I get up and make my way down the stairs. It is starting to get a lot easier to walk with my one crutch. I grab myself some coffee and make myself a bagel. I have no plans today so maybe I can stop by and see Jade. Since the accident she has always come here I have never gone to her house. I send Jade a text asking if she is doing anything today. Trina even offers me a ride to Jade's later because she has to go to her hair appointment.

Jade said she isn't busy later so we decide to go get food. Trina tells me that's a good time because her appointment is at 2 so she can drop me off at Jade's a little earlier to save her the trip..

After I shower and get ready Trina says it's time to leave so I hop in the car with her as we make our way to Jade's. When we pull up to Jade's house it gives me that weird déjà vu feeling I have been getting in certain situations but no memories. I walk up to Jade's door in time for the door to open and reveal a guy. I have no idea who he is.

"Oh hi." The guy says. I wonder who he is, I don't think Jade has a brother not that he looks like he would be her brother at all. He has light brown hair, darker skin than she does and green eyes.

"Hi." I say.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Jade asks walking up behind the guy with her purse and keys. "I thought I was coming to pick you up?"

"Trina gave me a ride to save you from having to go out of the way to get me." I say feeling embarrassed I just showed up.

"Oh okay well thanks, I was just about to leave to get you, um Tori this is Christian. Christian this is Tori."

"Nice to meet you Tori." Christian says smiling at me. "Jade I'll call you later." He says smiling leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So is that your boyfriend?" I ask when he gets to his car as I follow Jade to her's. I try not to let my disappointment show through. Jade didn't like me that way but I have Ben and want to ignore my feelings because I can't have them for Jade.

"Um no he isn't, not yet. We just started hanging out so it's nothing yet." Jade says as she starts heading to the mall.

"Well that's great Jade." I say glad she is driving so she won't see my fake smile.

"Yeah we went for coffee today that's why he was there when you got there. I figured I would tell you about it today." Jade says and I just nod.

"Well I hope it works out for you Jade." I say looking out the window as we continue our ride to the mall.

I shouldn't be upset. I have Ben, and I can't want Jade like that. I freaked out when I thought we were going to kiss and I can't be gay anyways. I need to remember what my parents would think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

Jade and I went to grab lunch then walked the mall a little. She told me about Christian. She met him last semester but had no interest in him.

"I was just hung up on someone that I loved that will never love me back." Jade says as we walk."

I just nod at Jade thinking who it could be, Beck was her ex, maybe she was talking about him?

I can't help but feel sad she is seeing someone. After the mall Jade takes me back home. We decide to just watch a movie before Jade says she has homework to finish. It seems like it almost getting back to the way things were before the almost kiss but it is still awkward

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow? Maybe go for a walk?" Jade asks as she gets up.

"Yeah I'd like that, I just have plans with Ben tomorrow at around 2." I say.

"Oh okay well we can get coffee then go to the pond and do a little piano." Jade says before getting up from the couch. "Bye Tori." Jade says walking to the front door and leaving.

The next day Jade and comes to pick me up around 10. We go and get coffee before dropping Jade's house back at my house and walk to the pond.

"So are you enjoying school?" Jade asks as we sit by the pond.

"Yeah it is nice to go and just be on my own, it feels almost normal." Jade just nods sipping her coffee

"How is it being back in school after doing the movie?"

"It's a little tough to get back into waking up to go to class but they are interesting classes." Jade says.

Jade and I sit at the pond for an hour before heading back to the house. As we get there I go upstairs to get ready for Ben as Jade talks to Trina. When I am finished getting ready Jade comes up to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later Tori, have fun with Ben." Jade says form the doorway. I really am starting to miss when she used to hug me goodbye.

Ben and I go to see another movie when he picks me up, after the movie we go to a park that was near the mall to walk around a little since it's such a nice day. Ben kisses me goodbye again at the end of the date,

That week when Ben has time to kill he sits with me at the cafeteria while I wait for Trina. Surprisingly I don't see Jade around campus.

Jade does visit one day during the week after I get home and we walk to the pond. We struggle to find anything to really talk about. After that she heads home claiming she has homework to do.

Since she has gotten back it has been starting to get awkward with her. Since Sunday when we went to the pond.

That weekend Ben takes me out again on Friday and Saturday and I don't end up seeing Jade at all. I can't help but feel sad. It's like we are both kind of avoiding each other. Our texts are limited because we just don't know what to talk about. I just keep trying to convince myself that I'll start to like Ben and I don't want to disappoint my parents.

The following week is the same as before with the exception that I see Jade in the cafeteria twice both times she is with Christian. She just smiles and waves at me when I see but grabs coffee and leaves. I can't help the anger that bubbles inside of me that Jade couldn't even come over and say hi.

The rest of the week despite it not being Jade's fault I just can't talk to her. I am so confused by my feelings and why I am acting the way I am. I can't stand her hanging out with that guy. I don't answer her texts even though I shouldn't be upset or jealous she has a new guy in her life but something in me is making me not talk to her.

The next week I only see Jade in the cafeteria once, again of course it is with Christian which angers me, unlike last week Jade just grabs coffee not looking my way or trying to say hi. I guess she is ignoring me now. That's fine she has Christian now she doesn't need me.

"Where has Jade been?" Trina asks me randomly.

"I think she is dating Christian now so she doesn't have time for her friends." I say trying to not let the bitterness slip in my voice.

"Oh she is dating again?" Trina sees surprised.

"Seems that way."

Trina goes to say something just as the doorbell rings interrupting our conversation.

"Hey Tori." Ben says when I open the door.

"Hey Ben. He leans in and gives me a kiss.

I let Ben into the house. We are just going to hang out here tonight and watch some movies.

After we watch 3 movies and it's getting late Ben decides to leave.

"Tori, I know we haven't been seeing each other long but will you be my girlfriend officially?"

Ben asks before he leaves. I completely freeze.

"Uh Ben, I don't know I mean like you said it hasn't been that long. Can I have some time to think about it?" I say trying to stay calm.

"Yes of course. I'll text you later." Ben says kissing me goodbye before walking out to his car.

"Ben asked me to be his girlfriend." I tell Trina as she walks down the stairs. She just shakes her head at me.

"Why don't you like him?" I ask getting angry.

"It's nothing, just leave it alone."

"No tell me Treen!" I snap out, not questioning where the nickname came from.

"Nothing Tori, jesus just leave it alone!" Trina yells out at me.

"Tell me!" I yell.

"Jade is in love with you! Can't you see it? She told you was in love with you before the accident!" Trina yells.

"Oh my god." I mumble out. "I'm not gay Trina." I say quietly.

"Oh yes you are, well were. You came out before the accident, and news flash you were in love with Jade too!" I just look at Trina in shock. "Yeah Tori, yI was the first person you told.

_ Flashback_

_ "Trina, can I talk to you for a minute?" I say knocking on her door._

_ "Um Tori I am in the middle of something." Trina is standing watching some weird cosmetic show. Her hair is in tin foil and she is waving her hands to I think have nail polish dry._

_ "Treen please it's important and I have no one else to talk about it with."_

_ Trina turns to look at me._

_ "Okay, what's wrong Tori? It needs to be quick I have a date tonight." I shake my head wondering how I got stuck with her for a sister._

_ "I think I am gay." I say holding back my tears. "I think I am in love with Jade."_

_ "Oh god Tori." Trina says this was not the reaction I hoped for._

_ "You have a problem with me being gay?"_

_ "No I have a problem with you being in love with Jade. Couldn't pick I don't know a nice non-psycho girl to love? Tori I don't care that you are gay, you are still are my not as talented or as popular or pretty little sister and I love you the same." I feel tears spill over at her acceptance not even caring about her Trina like response._

_End flashback._

"Oh my god Trina, I had a memory! Oh my god I remember telling you that night I remember how I felt for Jade why I have been so upset that she is with that guy now!" I say tears burning my eyes.

Trina comes over and pulls me into a tight hug. Trina tells me about how I didn't believe Jade the night she told me she was in love with me but she has showed since the accident that she truly loved me.

After talking to Trina I decide first thing in the morning I need to go and talk to Jade. I need to hear it from her before I will believe it.

Jade's POV

The day at the pond I knew I fucked up the friendship with Tori. I t would never be the same. The following week was torture when Tori didn't want to talk to me. I got the call after a few days that I had received the small part I send a video audition in for. It was short notice but luckily I had already spoken with my professors of the classes I had that were not online. Incase I did get the part.

I decided the day I left I would go and give Tori her present and say goodbye. There was a tiny part of me that never wanted to come back though it was bad enough that I was already basically running form my problems.

After a month and a half of being gone I ha mixed feelings of going home and seeing Tori. When I finally saw her in the cafeteria with that guy it hurt. She never liked me that way. Maybe I should just stay out of her life. No that wouldn't be fair to her I was still her friend.

I walked over and was surprised when Tori gave me the hug but it wasn't unwelcome.

When Tori told me about the date with Ben my heart shattered. I did want her to be happy but I really wish it were with me. I couldn't even ditch her either. I got to suffer sitting near her knowing she would never love me.

I decided after that I would give this guy Christian who asked me out the first semester of school a chance. I start really wondering if I can just be Tori's friend the next day when we hang out at the park. I know it isn't her fault but I don't know if I can deal with the pain.

Christian and I plan coffee for Saturday morning. I don't know why but I agree to hanging out with Tori when she asks. I don't mean for Tori to find out about Christian the way she does but what is done is done.

The following week I don't really see Tori as much. I do end up visiting her at the house on Wednesday. It is pretty awkward between us because I am struggling to find stuff to talk about that isn't her love life without seeming like a terrible friend. She is busy that weekend with Ben so I don't try to make any plans with her and opt to sit home watching horror movies and hang out with Christian some.

The following week I start hanging out with Christian more and Tori even less. It is almost like she is ignoring me. Her texts are either short if she even texts me back. When I see her at the cafeteria I decide to just wave and smile. She is with Ben and I have Christian with me and I don't feel like dealing with the awkwardness of trying to make small chat.

I don't really see it going anywhere with Christian but he is a fun guy to hang out with and turning out to be a really good friend.

The next week Tori is just blatantly ignoring me. She won't return any of my calls or texts and that hurts even more than her being with Ben. I see her at the cafeteria with whom other than Ben and quickly go and get coffee before she can see me. I knew I fucked everything up with that almost kiss. I don't know why she is so mad at me now though. Tat following weekend 3 weekends after I finally got back from the movie Friday night I get a text late from Trina.

'Ben asked Tori to be his girlfriend. You need to do something now before you lose your chance.' I let out a humorless laugh. What chance?

'I never had a chance; I can't make her like me. She deserves to be happy even if it's with Ben.' I reply back to Trina. I feel my eyes burn. I send a text to Christian about getting coffee the next day because I really need a friend and right now he is the only friend I have close.

"Hey Jade are you okay?" Christian asks when he comes to pick me up.

"Yes I am fine just need some coffee." I reply giving him a fake smile and following him to his car.

We grab coffee and sit for a little talking about nothing in particular. After we finish our first cups we grab another and head back to my house.

As we pull up to my house I notice a car in the road in front of my house that looks a lot like Tori's. I turn and see Tori sitting on the front stairs in front of the front door. I get out walking up the steps. Tori immediately stands up seeing me walking up to her.

"Sorry I shouldn't have just come." Tori says looking upset.

"Tori why are you here?" I ask gabbing Tori's wrist before she can get away.

"I didn't know you were with your boyfriend." Tori hisses out. Why is she so mad? She has Ben.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ben?" I say angrily. If she is going to give me attitude I'll give it right back.

"At least I know why you have been ignoring me!" I just lose it.

"Excuse me? I have been ignoring you? You know hat I'm done, fuck you Vega!" I snap out angrily before thinking. I notice tears fall form Tori's eyes.

"Uh Jade, I'm going to go." I hear Christian say.

"No I'm going you can stay." Vega says as more tears fall.

"Um, no I'll leave. You guys should talk things out." Christian smiles at me before walking to his car. I just look at Vega and shake my head before. I walk into my house before she can see my teas. I go to close the door and look to see Vega still standing there.

"Why did you come here?" I ask again calmly.

"You weren't supposed to just give up on me!" Tori says crying but yelling.

"What are you talking about?" I say confused.

"Nothing, just forget it." Tori says before she turns and walks towards her car.

**I am sorry about the cliffhanger, but i promise the next chapter will make up for it! let me know what you think RandR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

"Tori stop!" I hear Jade yell before coming up and grabbing my wrist. I turn around to look at her and notice she is crying.

"Trina told me, Trina told me you are, were in love with me. I remembered the night I came out to her, the night I finally admitted my feelings for you to myself. Why I have been so mad at you for being with Christian, but you gave up on me, if you actually ever really loved me." I say crying harder." I didn't know if I believed her or not about your feelings so I figured I would come here and talk to you but you were with Christian so you can't love me. Is this some sick joke with you and Trina?" I say putting my face in my hand of the arm Jade isn't holding as I cry.

I pull my arm away from Jade and turn to leave again.

"Trina wasn't lying. You didn't believe me, the night I told you. It was a few days before the accident right in my living room. You got upset and left." I turn around to look at Jade. She comes over and takes my hand and pulls me into her house walking me over to the couch silently telling me to sit. The night starts coming back to me as soon as I walk into her house.

"You were sitting on this couch doing something on your phone. I told you my feelings before I chickened out. I told you I loved you. I am in love with you Tori Vega. I never stopped even if I wanted to I couldn't." Jade says as tears stream down her face.

_Flashback_

_ "I'm in love with you." Jade stutters out breaking my heart. Who told her about my feelings? How did she figure it out? I thought she was my friend now how could she do this to me? I look up at her in shock. Does she want to make Beck jealous to win him back because he finally moved on?_

_ "Wh-what? I don't believe you Jade, how could you trick me like this? I thought we were friends?" I say feeling the tears start to burn my eyes. I know Jade would never feel that way about me. Did Trina tell her?_

_ "Tori I am not lying. Tori I mean it, I love you." I just look at Jade in disbelief. _

_ "You think just because how I feel about you that you can just mess with me? Who told you? God Jade please just leave me alone I can't take another heart break." I say trying to keep my tears at bay._

_ I grab my purse and storm out of her house, tears blurring my vision. I feel so hurt. When I get home I try to dry my face as much as possible before going in. I don't want my parents questioning why I have been crying. _

_I look to see I have two missed calls from Jade. I just shake my head and shut off my phone._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god. Jade, I, I, remember. I remember that night." I say as happy tears stream down my face. The next thing I know if Jade is kissing me. I can't help but wrap my arms around her back.

_Flashback_

_ Jade just sits there holding my hand I don't know how long time has passed. Jade would get up tell me she would be right back giving me a kiss on my cheek. It was like as soon as she let go of my hand she vanished into thin air. Then she would be back._

_ "Visiting hours are over Tori but I promise I will be back as soon as I can tomorrow. I love you Tori please wake up." Jade says there was a pause then she leaned forward and gave me a kiss. It felt nice to kiss Jade. _

_ "I love you too Jade." Jade give some another kiss on my forehead then lets go of my hand and disappears._

_End flashback_

I pull back from the kiss with Jade. I stare at her as she runs her hands over my face. I wish I hadn't fought my feelings from Jade. That kiss was amazing. "Wow." I say. Then I lean forward and give Jade another kiss. I feel Jade smile into the kiss.

"Yeah I wish I hadn't waited so long to tell you." Jade says with a sad smile.

"I wish I hadn't fought my feelings." I say sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you that night. The day of the accident I was going to listen to your voicemail. I was when we were hit from the side. I, uh I heard you Jade, in my coma, I heard you talk to me everyday You were there I always talking to me every day. I heard and felt when you held my hand or kissed my forehead or cheek or on my lips. When I woke up I never said anything but I recognized your voice but didn't know why since I couldn't remember anything. I thought when I had some memories it was just that I recognized your voice from knowing you but no, you were the one I heard in my dream. I came back because of your voice Jade, because of you." I say with a smile and tears streaming down my face.

"I talked to you everyday. I told you about my day like you were there awake with me. I begged you to come back to me." Jade said tears streaming down her face.

"I felt when you kissed me, that is what just triggered the dream. You kissed me in my dream and I felt it. I say smiling and Jade smiles too.

"Yes I did. I couldn't help it." Jade says looking away shyly. " Did you have any other memories besides the accident?"

"I don't have all my memories back but some. I had a few of you. After you called me Vega." I say as Jade looks down ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She says sadly.

"No don't be, I should have talked to you instead of shutting you out. That was a long month and a half and I missed you every day. I just didn't understand my feelings it freaked me out and I felt like I would disappoint my parents if I liked a girl, if I liked you. I hid my feelings and pushed you away. That day at the pond I really wanted you to kiss me but I freaked out. I'm so sorry about my reaction Jade." I say and Jade looks up at me smiling taking my hand and squeezing it. "I love you Jade." I say realizing I had yet to say it to her. Jade smiles leaning forward to give me another kiss.

"I love you too Tori. Thanks for coming back to me." Jade says kissing me again.

I feel so happy I am convinced this is some sort of dream. I continue kissing Jade. Jade runs her tongue along my lips and I open my mouth granting her access. I thought kissing her was amazing before but I feel like my body is full of fireworks heating me up from inside out when my tongue touches her for the first time.

"Mmmm Tori." Jade says pulling back slightly from the kiss before leaning in for more. I never want to stop kissing this girl.

"What Jade?" I ask breathlessly running my tongue against her lip before going back into her mouth.

"How did you get here?" Jade asks and I open my eyes wide pulling back from the kiss.

"I uh, I drove." I say.

"Oh you were cleared to drive?" Jade asked surprised.

"Well uh no, I wasn't yet I just had to see you." I say with a small smile.

Jade gets an angry look on her face.

"That was stupid Vega! You can't drive if you aren't cleared to yet! You could have wrecked your car! I can't lose you Tori! I just finally got you!" Jade yells out going from angry to upset before my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was only thinking about getting to you." Jade gives me a small smile. "Please no driving until you are cleared, I will drive you anywhere you want just call me. I don't want you to get hurt." Jade says wrapping her arms tightly around me. It felt nice to cuddle with Jade. II don't know how long we sat there just holding each other.

"Want to do something today? Besides sitting around cuddling?" Jade asks after some time.

"But I like cuddling with you." I turn to look at Jade and she leans forward to give me a kiss.

"I love cuddling with you too but I want to take you out on a date."

"Yes, I'd like that." I say shyly.

"Movies? I'll see any one of the romantic comedies you want to see and we can even cuddle and make out some more." Jade gives me a wink.

"That sounds nice, let's see what's playing, I still need to shower though."

"Yeah me too, we could always shower together." Jade says wriggling her eyebrows. I can't help the warmth that goes through my body thinking of a naked Jade pressed against me in the shower. "Mind out of the gutter Tori, I was kidding, besides I already showered. I'll get changed real quick and take your car back home for you so you can get ready." Jade says. I feel my cheeks flush. "You are cute Tori." Jade says with a smirk. "Don't worry we will have plenty of time to shower in the future." Jade whispers in my ear huskily. It takes every ounce of will power in my body not to pull Jade down and do her on the couch right now.

"Yeah." I say getting up. Jade smiles at me and gives me another kiss.

"Let me change real quick gotta look good for my date."

"You look good always." I say again setting my cheeks ablaze.

"You too Tori." Jade leaves and go down to her room. I really want to follow her and catch a peak of her changing. Jeez Tori stop being a pervert.

Jade comes back to the living room not too long after and damn she looks good.

"Thanks." Jade smirks again and there goes my face burning again. "Let's go." Jade says walking to the door with her keys.

I follow Jade out to my car, I hand her my keys getting into the passenger side of the car. We drive to my house in no time and walk in the house.

"Where have you been?" Trina says walking over to me.

"I had to talk to Jade."

"Did you drive there?" Trina yells.

"Um, I needed to go there it was important and you were gone when I got up."

"Oh my god Tori you aren't strong enough to drive yet! You could have killed yourself! Why didn't you just call me? I would have picked you up! Fuck Tori." Trina says visibly upset.

"I'm sorry I know it was stupid but the talk with Jade was really important." I take a quick glance at Jade and she has a soft smile on her face.

"Wait, you told Jade about your feelings and she is here with you? Oh my god you guys are finally together?" Trina asks excitedly.

"Um, what? You have feelings for me?" Jade takes on a very upset looking mask. I have to do everything in my power not to laugh at Trina's shocked face. I decide to join in.

"Thanks Trina." I mumble.

"You told me you were with Ben now!" Jade yells out.

"Wait you said yes to Ben?" Trina asks confused.

"Why did you say yes to Ben if you have feelings for me?"

"Because I really thought I had feelings for you but I saw Ben again and I just." I stare at Jade noticing she is clenching and unclenching her jaw and I know it's because she is trying not to laugh, Trina has a look like she saw a ghost. "I just am sorry Jade."

"Wow. Just wow." Jade turns from Trina and I.

"I'm sorry I just thought you went to tell her Tori."

"It's alright Trina. You didn't know." It's getting harder and harder not to laugh.

Jade turns around and looks me in the eye and that's the last straw. We lose it. We both start laughing and laughing hard. Trina stands looking even more confused at our behavior than before.

"I'm so-so-sorry Trina." Jade manages to get out between laughs.

"What is going on right now? Are you guys stoned or something? I am so confused."

"I'm sorry. I just everything has been so fucked up lately and I finally am happy and the opportunity presented itself." Jade says calming form laughing walking over to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I'm actually taking Tori on a date today."

"What?" Trina asks still confused.

"I did admit my feelings for Tori today. Which it's a good thing it happened since you just assumed."

"I hate you both right now!" Trina says getting slightly angry before a smile breaks out on her face. "Fuck you both I am too happy you finally admitted to each other your feelings I can't even be mad." Trina says shaking her head not fighting off the smile. Jade smiles and brings her into a tight hug.

"Go get ready Tori." Jade says coming to give me a quick kiss.

"Oh my god you guys are so cute1" Trina squeals.

"Don't make me hurt you Trina." Jade barks out with her usual smirk.

"Don't kill each other while I shower."

"Do you need some help in the shower Tori? Any places that you need help cleaning." Jade winks.

"Ewww Jade don't talk like that in front of me."

"I uh, I." God I love the thought of Jade helping me get clean in the shower. "I'll be back." I say before walking up the stairs. Would it be completely too soon if I slept with Jade today? It was our first official date we probably shouldn't.

I shower quickly getting out putting on my robe and dry my hair. After I finish drying my hair I walk into my room and find something to wear. I put on my clothes and grab my crutch and head downstairs.

Jade stands up as soon as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful Tori." Jade whispers kissing me on my cheek. I like this affectionate side of Jade.

"Trina is going to give us a ride to my house so I can pick up my car and we can go from there." Jade says taking my hand I don't use the crutch with.

"Oh thanks Trina."

"Yeah no problem no more driving your car until you are cleared!" Trina says walking out to her car. I sit shotgun even though I wanted to sit in the back with Jade but Trina said she didn't want Jade and I fooling around and getting stains on her back seat. Jade in turn said she would just wait until she was asleep to break in her back seat with me. My face just burned with embarrassment and I was pretty sure my face was just going to stay permanently red between Trina and Jade but I couldn't be happier.

Jade and I arrive at the mall and decide to grab some lunch before the movie. Jade pays for our tickets and lunch despite my protests.

"I asked you out, I'm paying. Let me be a good date Tori." Jade says when she grabs our tickets.

"Thank you Jade." I say smiling as she takes me hand.

We sit in the back seats like the teenagers we are which I won't complain Jade is an amazing kisser so I don't mind missing most of the movie to kiss her. Jade lifts the armrest and wraps her arm around my shoulders. I smile as I rest my hand on her shoulder.

As we watch the movie I can't help but smile at Jade making her gag noises at the movie. From what I remember of Jade she isn't a lovey dovey romantic type I'm surprised she even agreed to a romantic comedy.

"You are so loud." I whisper in Jade's ear.

"I can't believe you are into this kind of crap Tori." Jade slips up again. But it brings me back to a night. Jade and I were watching a romantic comedy and Jade was doing the same gagging thing and then said word for word the same thing.

"You agreed to watching it." I whisper out.

Jade turns to look at me. "Love makes you do stupid stuff or in my case agree to watch stupid movies."

"Well thanks again for taking me." I whisper leaning towards Jade.

"You are welcome but we are going to see that new horror movie next." Jade whisper before leaning the rest of the distance and kissing me.

Jade runs her tongue along my lips. I open my mouth to allow access. I moan a little when Jade's tongue touches mine. We sit in the back happily making out for a good portion of the movie.

We walk out to Jade's car hand and hand.

"I can't believe we made out for half the movie." I say. I have no idea what happened during part of the movie.

"Believe me I was doing you a favor. Making out with me was a lot better than that movie."

"Well that's true. It's better than any movie."

"Besides The Scissoring."

"Psht we'll see if you could fight me off."

"Is this your way of making it so I can't show you my favorite movie all the time?" Jade looks at me at the red light.

"No but thanks for the idea so I won't ever be forced to watch a movie with you. And you already showed me that horrific movie." I say with a smirk.

"Well that wasn't going to be the only time we watched it, we used to watch it all the time because i need something to clean my eyes out after watching your romantic shit." Jade says with a smirk and i shake my head.

"I'm never watching that movie again."

"Oh you will." Jade says with an evil smirk. "Do you want to grab coffee?" Jade asks.

"Yes, then we can go back to my house and watch another movie, or just make out the whole time." I say smiling.

"Sounds good but we will not make out through The Scissoring."

We stop and get coffee before going back to my house. Trina is there and immediately is asking us about the date. We sit there telling her about it before going up to my room. We cuddle in my bed turning on some new movie neither of us have seen before.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I sit up in alarm. Wasn't Jade here last night? I look over and see that the bathroom is open. Oh my god it was all just a dream? I sit up sadly. I can't believe it was just a dream. I feel my eyes burn with tears.

"I brought you some coffee." Jade says walking into my room. I whip my head up. "Hey whats wrong?" Jade says coming over to me.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed with me anymore and I thought yesterday was all just a dream."

"I'm sorry, I just got up a few minutes ago to grab us some coffee I didn't mean to upset." Jade puts the mugs down before pulling me into a hug.

"It's not your fault I just have had some really realistic dreams lately and I really thought I had one when you weren't here with me."

"Well I can tell you everything about yesterday was absolutely real." I smile at Jade.

"I love you Jade." I lean forward and kiss her.

"I love you too Tori."

Jade crawls back into bed sitting next to me as we just watch some tv drinking our coffee.

"Do you want some more coffee baby?" Jade asks blushing a little.

"Baby?" I ask playfully.

"Yeah that just slipped out."

"I like it." I smile. "Yes I'd like some more coffee." Jade gives me a kiss quick before getting up and going downstairs.

Jade comes back upstairs after a few minutes with no coffee.

"Where the coffeee?"

"You have a visitor." Jade says looking unpleased.

I get up and follow Jade downstairs and standing in the living room is Ben.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. I wanted to have some fun with the Trina assuming they were together to just some comic release in there. RandR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Sorry this took so long for me to get out. I wasn't sure where i was going to take this story. This is just a fluffy chapter filled with some Jori love. I hope you enjoy it. RandR!**

Tori's POV

"Oh Hi Ben." I say nervously.

"Hey Tori, I'm sorry I just dropped by, you didn't return my texts and I was worried."" Ben says with a nervous smile. I hear Trina and Jade walk into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

I feel bad I didn't even glance at my hone the whole time I have been with Jade because honestly I was with the only person I wanted to talk to.

"Um, yeah I am sorry about that I didn't even check my phone yesterday." I say feelings bad.

"It's alright I'm sorry I don't mean to pressure you if you need more time or just want to get to know each other better before answering my question I understand." Ben says referring to when he asked me out the other night.

"Ben you are a really nice guy, but I'm sorry I'm in love with someone else. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." I

"Oh." Ben says looking dejected. "I'm sorry." I whisper out feeling terrible for using him."

"No it's okay. They are lucky whoever they are, you are a great girl Tori." Ben says. He comes over and gives me a hug before leaving.

Jade and Trina walk back out of the kitchen after the front door closes, Jade immediately walking to me.

"Are you okay Tori?" I turn to look at Jade I can't help but smile.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for using him." Jade nods. "But I don't feel bad about how every turned out in the end." Jade smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. "Take me somewhere today. Take me to a place that something big may have happened to me, or even us." I say looking at Jade.

"Okay I know just the place." Jade says giving me a loving but short kiss.

"I'm going to run home and shower and get ready, I'll be back in an hour, you do the same, and I'll grab us coffee as well." Jade says leaning to give me another kiss before grabbing her stuff from my room and leaving. I can't help but smile as I walk up the stairs happy with how everything has turned out.

**Jade's POV**

I really thought tI was dreaming when Tori kissed me. I thought I was going to wake up depressed just like every time I have a dream about her returning my feelings. That moment Tori was at my front door my heart I swear stopped and didn't start beating again until the kiss. And damn that kiss, nothing I could have ever imaged. I could die because I have reached my happiness in life.

Yesterday was such an amazing day between Tori and I. I panicked when I first woke up this morning thinking it was all just a dream only to feel Tori wrapped tightly in my arms. I couldn't help the immediate smile and pulling her a little tighter to me. Yes I admit it, I have gone soft, I am a cuddly person, but I don't care.

"Hi Jade." My mom says when I get home.

"Hey mom how was your trip?" I asked surprised she is home all ready. She has been trying harder to be involved in my life since my dad doesn't care to but she still travels a lot for work. I guess the combination of having a parent start to care and a girl you love weasel her way into your life I just started becoming less ganky and miserable.

"It was nice. I think we got the deal. What are you doing today? We could get lunch with your sister?" My mom says looking up form the mail she was going through.

"Oh I'm actually taking Tori out." I say.

"Oh how is she doing?" My mom knows all about the accident. She happened to be home when I first found out and panicked.

"She is walking a lot better, only using one crutch." I say and my mom smiles.

"That is good, so is this a date?" She raises her eye brows like she already knows the answer. For someone who wasn't around a lot she sure knows how to read me.

"Yes." I can

't even stop the smile that breaks across my face.

"Well you both can come to lunch then you can take her out later or wherever you were taking her after." I just nod and send Tori a quick text. "Yeah that sounds good, I wasn't taking her for food so lunch sounds good." Tori replies almost immediately saying she would love to have lunch with my mom and sister, typical Vega.

"Okay I am going to go shower and get ready then get Tori." I say going down to my room to shower quickly then get dressed and fix my hair.

I finish getting ready and grabbing coffee like I promised. Afetr I grab the coffee I head to pick upi Tori. Trina opens the door and says Tori is still upstairs. I walk up to Tori's room knocking as I go in. Tori is sitting brushing her hair in her robe still.

"What should I wear?" Tori smiles at me

"Uh, that looks great actually." I stutter out feeling my face heat up. I don't blush, or fumble over words what is this girl doing to me?

"You think your mom would like this?" Tori says standing up with a smirk. I want her so bad god.

"Uh well it's a little chilly today so maybe a shirt with a light jacket." I say breaking out of my staring at Tori.

"Okay Tori says smiling walking to her closet and pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. My breath catches in my throat.

"Commando?" I feel my face heat up because I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth.

"No I had underwear on under the robe." Tori says giggling. Well fuck me.

"Uh yeah I'll let you finish getting dressed." I say red faced and aroused. I turn to open the door just as I hear the robe drop.

"Why Jade we never changed in front of each other before?" Tori asks innocently.

I turn to look at her she at least has a bra on but god damn her body is sexy. She must be working out I can see slightly abs.

"Well yeah but that was before we kissed."

"Oh so you didn't check me out before we kissed?" Tori says smiling pulling a cami on finally. I can't believe I am letting Vega get the upper hand on my right now."

"Well of course I didn't you just didn't know." I say lamely. I shake my head before walking over to her and pulling her to me kissing her. My tongue immediately goes into her mouth causing a slight moan to slip out of her mouth.

"We need to go my mom is waiting on us." I say breaking from the kiss. I also want us to leave her room before I throw her on the bed and do something I regret.

"Okay yeah we should, we should go." Tori says breathlessly I still have my arms wrapped around her back. I just smile leaning forward to give her a quick kiss before unwrapping my arms and taking her hand.

"Here's your coffee." I say handing her the cup when we get downstairs

"Thanks Jade." Tori says taking a sip.

We walk out to my car and drive off to my parent's house to meet my mom and sister for lunch. My sister is in the living room when we walk in .

"Hey Carrie." I say walking in.

"Hey Jade, hey Tori." Carrie says looking up from her phone.

"Hi." Tori says quietly.

"Hi Tori, how are you doing?" My mom says coming down the stairs.

"Oh I am good Mrs. West." Tori smiles at her.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" My mom asks we all nod and walk out to her car.

We go to a local diner for lunch. Tori and I both get a turkey club sandwich and split thing of onion rings. We just chat about school and my movie part. Tori also tells us how she will probably be getting a cane.

After lunch we head back to my house. I bring Tori down to my room to let our food digest a little bit before we head out to the spot I want to take her.

"Did we hang out here a lot?" Tori asks me when we walk down.

"You used to come here to get away from your parents fighting or when you and Trina had a fight. We used to just turn on a movie and watch it." I say.

"I remember your room." Tori says quietly. "I remember hanging out here with you. The one day we played monopoly because I came over upset the Trina got mad that I was winning and threw and ripped the board for my game."

"Yeah, I want to just say that I hate monopoly." I say. That day was after I finally admitted I was in love with Tori and would do anything to make her smile.

"Yeah then why did you play?" Tori asks. She already knows the answer.

"Because you were whining about Trina and movies weren't stopping the whining so I took out the game to shut up your whining." I say looking away from her. Tori walks over to my leaning her crutch against the bed wrapping her arms around my back.

"That's the only reason? Was to get me to stop whining?" Tori and that damn smile.

"Yeah, a whining Vega is an annoying Vega, plus you had that damn pout." I say looking away from her.

"I like when you call me Vega." I whip my head back to her.

"What?"

"Jade, I remember my feelings for you before the accident. I fell in love with you. Which was the you that would call me Vega most times, be snarky, ganky and even though you did something out of love and to make me smile you deny it and make up some other excuse."

"Vega, I really did just play monopoly to get you to shut up." I lean forward and kiss her. Her tongue runs along my lips. I open my mouth and her tongue immediately starts caressing mine.

Tori pushes me down on the bed and straddles me. I can't help but moan as out tongues caress each other. I run my hand up and down her back as we lay there making up before the kiss ends Tori rolls slightly off me. I keep my arms around her and pull her tight against me as she lays her head on my chest.

"I love you." I whisper out kissing her head.

"And I love you, all of you." Tori says back.

I hear Tori's breath even out and shut my own eyes as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I feel someone kiss me and can't help but smiling kissing them back and pulling them tighter to me.

"Wake up sleepy head." I hear Tori say.

"I'm sleeping Vega."

"Well I'm awake now West so you need to be too." I crack open one eye and see her smiling at me.

"What a terrible site to wake up to." I say with a smirk.

"Hey don't be mean." Tori says with fake offense. I close my eyes and nestle my face into Tori's neck.

"Tori you are stunning and I would love nothing more than to wake up to you every day." I say.

"I'd love that too Jade." I smile kissing her neck but stay lying with her. Tori wraps her arms around me as we just lay there.

We eventually get up from my comfy bed but I hope Tori will stay the night with me tonight. I make us some coffee putting them in to go cups so I can take her to the spot.

I hold Tori's hand as I make the drive to the spot. It is about a 20-minute drive but it's worth it. We finally arrive at the spot and I pull into a parking spot. It's a cliff overlook near the Hollywood sign. You can see all over the city. It is the best place during sunset, which is happening soon.

"Wow." I hear Tori say as we walk to the overlook. I put the blanket down that I had in my trunk so we can sit. I sit down and motion for Tori to sit in front of me. When she does I pull her back into my front and keep my arms wrapped around her while we look out over everything.

"Do you remember this spot?" I whisper into her ear. "We used to come here a lot."

"I remember the first night you took me here."

_Flashback_

_ "What's wrong Jade?" Vega says coming up to me. I'm mad, not at Vega just in general. _

_ "Leave me alone Vega!" I yell at Vega as she follows me out to the car._

_ "What's wrong Jade?" Tori asks._

_ "God why did you come to this school?" I ask not really at her more to the gods above._

_ "I'm sorry Jade, I thought we were becoming friends finally." Vega says sadly. And I feel bad. Tori is right we are friends. _

_ "Well I'm sorry your dumbass thought that." I say acidly._

_ "Wow." Tori says looking angry. She turns to go back into the school._

_ "I'm sorry." I say quietly. I feel my eyes burn._

_ "What?" Tori asks in disbelief._

_ I just shake my head and get into my car. I turn on the engine when I hear someone get into the passenger side._

_ "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I ask but with a lot less venom than I would normally have._

_ "You did, but Jade I care about you, and even if you don't consider me your friend I consider you my friend and I would be a terrible friend if I left you when you are obviously really upset about something." I don't say anything I just put the car in reverse and drive away. I drive until I get to my favorite spot which I am not sure why I bring Vega in the first place I haven't even taken Beck there before._

_ "Wow what is this place?" Vega asks as we step out of the car and walk up to the cliff overlook._

_ "It's my favorite place in the city." I mumble out._

_ "Oh." Tori walks forward just looking around curiously. "So you want to talk about what is wrong?"_

_ "Why would I talk to you, we are not friends." I snap out._

_ "Well if we aren't friends why did you take me to your favorite spot?"_

_ "Because you wouldn't get out of my car and I figured I could throw you off the cliff." I snap out with a smirk, happy how Tori takes on an uncomfortable look before turning to look at the cliff scared. _

_ I sit down in the grass since I forgot to grab my blanket from the car and just look off._

_ "Did you and Beck have a fight?" Tori asks coming to sit down next to me._

_ "No." I mumble out. _

_ "You can talk to me you know? I won't tell anyone anything and its nice to have someone to talk to._

_ "My dad left this morning." I blurt out. It's been playing on my mind all day. Everything he said before he left my mom, sister and I. "He just packed up his shit and left like we were nothing." I say angrily. I feel my first tear slide down my face. I wipe away at it angrily._

_ "He says he can't keep dealing with a daughter pissing away money on some dumb dream I could never accomplish and a wife that supports said dream. HE said it was just embarrassing." I say as more tears fall. I feel Tori wrap her arm around my shoulder and pull me into her. I feel more tears fall as she wraps her other arm around me and it's like a dam breaks and I lose it._

_ "I'm an embarrassment to him. He says me thinking I could become anything in the movie business is sad and I better like being homeless because when I fail I can't come to him." I sob into her shoulder because it hurts so badly. Tori just sits rubbing my back quietly letting me cry._

_ I finally calm down but surprisingly don't want to pull back from Tori. It feels nice to be in her arms. I sniffle a few times pulling back to wipe my eyes and get a tissue from my bag. I look over at Tori and she looks pissed._

_ "Fuck him." Tori says when I look over at her. I can't help but smirk._

_ "Wow Vega, never thought I would hear the day you swore._

_ "Well when a piece of shit hurts my friend this badly I tend to swear." I can't help but feel my heart flutter at Tori's words._

_ "Don't you tell anyone about this, I really will push you off the cliff."_

_ "I would never do that to you Jade." Tori says looking at me sad. _

_ "Thanks, I didn't realize how much that was hurting me until now." I say weakly not making eye contact._

_ "I'm always here for you Jade." Tori whispers squeezing my hand._

_ I look up in her eyes and give her a half smile. _

_ "Does this make us friends finally?" Tori says looking so hopeful its sickening. I want to say no._

_ "Yes." Tori squeals wrapping her arms around me tightly._

_ "Okay yeah that's enough hugging." I say even though I loved it._

_ "Sorry, but friends hug." Tori says not letting go of the hug._

_ We stay at the over look for an hour before I drive her home. From that day forward I made a good attempt to not be such a bitch to Tori because I couldn't deny it anymore she was a friend._

_ End Flashback_

"You were such a gank that day at first."

"I was in denial about us being friends, plus I was starting to think I had some underlying feelings I had no intention to accept that day."

"You took me to your favorite spot." Tori turns to give me a kiss and smiles at me.

"I never took Beck once, I took you I don't even know how many times." I kiss her again. "This is the spot I first became your friend, this is the spot I first admitted to myself I was in love with you." I say and Tori blushes but her smile doesn't falter.

"This is our spot. The pond was special too but this is our spot." Tori says and I nod.

"This is our spot Vega, so will you be my girlfriend? Because I'm in love with you and I really want to call you mine." I say suddenly very nervous.

"Jade West I was already yours and have been, but yes I will be your girlfriend because I don't want to kiss or fall asleep with anyone else and I'm in love with you too." I pull her face to me and kiss her hard. I pull back and smile.

"Another great thing that has happened here for us to remember our spot." I whisper out kissing her again.

I notice that the sun is starting to set so I have Tori shift back to how she was before so we can watch it together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long to get out I was having some writers block. I'm trying to figure out where to take this story. Let me know what you think!**

Jade's POV

Tori has an appointment with her doctors today. She is probably getting her cane today which means she is one step closer to walking without anything. I am so happy for her.

I sit in the doctor's office with Tori while we wait for the doctor to see her. Luckily I don't have class until later so I could come to her appointment with her so her parents didn't have to take off from work again.

I get a text from Beck while waiting he says he is going to make a trip home this weekend to visit family and would like if we could hang out. I reply that would be great because there is news I want to tell him.

"Beck is coming home this weekend for a visit." I say to Tori who is also playing on her phone.

"Oh that's great." Tori says with a smile. She kind if remembers the gang a little more but not much sadly. I decide to send Cat a text to see if she wants to visit this weekend, I tell her I will even pick her up since Beck will be home.

"Want to take a little trip with me Friday after class to go pick Cat up from school?" I ask Tori when Cat says she would love the ride.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I haven't been anywhere in months." Tori says turning back to her phone.

The doctor's visit doesn't take long after we get in to see Tori's doctor. Tori is told she can switch to a cane. The doctor tells us where we can find a cane Tori needs and where she can find one that won't be too expensive.

I take Tori's hand as we leave the doctors. We decide to grab lunch at a place near Tori's doctors before heading back to her house to work on some work we both have for school.

The week passes quickly and Tori and I find ourselves in my car on the way to pick up Cat. We don't have any planes to do anything that night so we make the short drive and get Cat before stopping for dinner and taking Cat to her house. We stay there at little before I take Tori and I back to Tori's house. We don't tell Cat about getting together, we decide to tell both her and Beck at the same time. Beck meet's us at Tori's Saturday afternoon. His plane came in late the previous night and he had lunch with his parents.

We decide to go and see a movie at the mall then hit karaoke dokie later on for dinner and singing.

"Okay guys, so Tori and I have something to tell you both." I say after we are all sitting in Tori's living room having some coffee or sodas.

"What is it?" Beck asks.

"Tori and I are together." I say with a small smile intertwining Tori's fingers with mine.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!" Cat squeals jumping up from her spot on the couch and tackling us in a hug on our spot.

Beck is a little more reserved and his smile doesn't reach his eyes, it's fake. We stay chatting sit in the living room Cat asking about how we got together. I don't tell her the full story. I tell her how we became close before the accident and then after Tori remembered her feelings and we eventually admitted our feelings to each other. Tori also tells them how she has a few of her memories with the gang back.

We leave shortly after that piling in my car heading to the mall to catch the movie. Tori sits shotgun so I take her hand while I drive towards the mall. When I look in the mirror I catch Beck's face staring at our joined hands with an unreadable expression on his face.

After the movie we head to Karaoke Dokie . We find a table before I get up to grab some sodas and order food for Tori and I. Beck comes with me to grab him and Cat sodas and order food.

"So you and Tori? Is this new?" Beck asks when we get away from the table.

"Yes, the feelings aren't but we finally admitted them to each other, didn't you hear me telling Cat?" I ask turning to order Tori and I's soda and food.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention earlier, I was a little spaced out. I miss you Jade." I turn and look at Beck again and see in his eyes that it's not a I miss you because we are friends and I moved away kind of miss.

"I'm with Tori now Beck." I say through my teeth getting annoyed he is doing this now.

I grab our drinks and bring them back to the table. Beck follows shortly after with Cat and his drinks. I don't look at Beck when he sits back next to me. Cat and Tori start talking about what songs they want to do. Tori is a little nervous to get on stage and sing because of her cane so I tell her that if a single person says anything about her cane I'll kick their ass.

Cat and Tori go up and finally start doing a duet leaving Beck and I at the table alone. Great.

"So is this a way to make me jealous?" Beck asks. I just shake my head getting angry again.

"What the fuck? No Beck, we broke up almost a year ago because we both weren't into the relationship." I say getting angry.

"Yeah well I made a mistake Jade. I want you back." I can't believe Beck right now. I look at him shocked.

I notice Beck start shifting closer to me.

"No Beck, I'm with Tori now, I'm in love with her, this isn't just some fling, I am in love with her don't you get that?" I say hearing my voice rise in anger as I try to contain my anger.

"It's a phase Jade, we are meant to be together, you aren't gay. You just feel bad Tori was in an accident and loves you and you didn't want to hurt her anymore. Tori isn't over here Jade, you can tell me the truth, and then we can tell her together and let her down easy." Beck says leaning even closer, I can smell alcohol on his breath. How did I not notice before? He must have snuck it at Tori's. Beck starts rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I feel myself start to shake with rage.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I growl out through gritted teeth.

"Dump her Jade, you just miss me and couldn't find any guy like me so you found a girl." Beck says with a smirk.

Beck grabs my arm to try and kiss me. I pull back just as his lips brush mine throwing my drink right in his face to avoid punching him. I stand up out of my seat shaking with anger trying not to punch him.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again." I growl out. I clench my hands into fist before storming out so I don't punch him and end up arrested.

I walk out and start pacing trying my hardest to calm down. I want to punch something, preferably Beck's face.

"Jade?" I hear as I am angrily pacing. I am so consumed with anger I don't even recognize whose voice that is. I feel someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. I turn throwing their arm off me.

"What!" I scream out. I stand staring at Tori breathing hard.

"Jade are you okay?"

"Go away Tori I don't want you to see me like this!" I say angry I snapped at Tori I sit on the ground putting my face in my hands.

"Jade, p?" I'm not leaving you a=out here alone."

"I want to be alone!" I snap turning to look at Tori she just sits down next to me.

"Just talk to me." Tori says calmly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Beck just made me so angry." I say after a few minutes starting to calm down. Tori takes my hand lacing our fingers.

"It's okay, if I didn't want to deal with your short temper and snapping I wouldn't be with you. I love you all of you Jade, even your anger, it doesn't bother me." I can't help but smile. I lay my head on Tori's shoulder sitting next to her for a few minutes.

"I had to leave, if I didn't I would have punched Beck in his face and I didn't want to get arrested for assault and be ban from Karaoke Dokie." I say with a sigh.

"It's okay Jade."

"I can't believe he tried to kiss me. What a fucking asshole. I could smell alcohol on his breath but it doesn't matter." I say getting angry again lifting my head from Tori's shoulder.

"I know I saw." Tori says. I stand up from my spot on the ground and look at her.

"Aren't you pissed?" I asked wondering why she isn't angry like I am. Tori stands after me walking towards me taking my hands.

"Of course I am, he disrespected our relationship, but I am more worried about you right now. Besides I saw everything, you didn't let him kiss you plus I understand it's hard o not love you Jade. It's even harder to forget loving you. I couldn't even stop when I lost my memory." Tori says with a smile before leaning forward to kiss me.

"God Vega you have made me into such a sap but I love you too, so much." I say looking into her eyes. I smile taking her hand motioning to walk back inside.

As we go to walk in the doors Beck walks out and stops looking at us.

"Uh Tori, Jade I just, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I." Beck is cut off by Tori slapping him across the face. Well holy shit.

"You're an ass Beck. Don't try to kiss my girlfriend ever again. I don't want to see you again Beck at least not for a long while." Tori says taking my hand again and pulling me towards the door. I see Beck just nod.

"Oh Beck, find another ride home." I say before we walk inside.

"Oh there you guys are, are you okay? I yelled at Beck!" Cat says coming up to us.

"Yeah Cat we are find." I say smiling squeezing Tori's hand.

We take turns singing; even all three of us get on stage and sing a few songs before we decide to leave. We drop Cat off at her house letting her know I will be by in the morning to give her a ride back to school.

I pull Tori into my room so we can change and watch a movie before falling asleep. I strip out of my shirt and jeans feeling Tori's eyes on me. I smirk as I feel her watching me. I got to take out a top to sleep in.

"Are those the clothes you are going to sleep in?" I ask breaking Tori out other trance. I watch as she pulls her shirt and jeans off leaning on the other side of the dresser across from me.

I pull Tori into me my lips finding hers. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help a little moan slip out at the feel of her body against mine. As I moan Tori lets her tongue slip into my mouth finding my own and wrestling it. I wrap my arms around Tori's back pulling her to my bed and then down on top of me. I run my hands up and down her back as we lay there making out with each other.

The kiss eventually breaks and we pull apart looking at each other. We both know it's too soon to have sex yet but being close like this was amazing.

"I love you." I whisper leaning up to kiss Tori.

"I love you too." Tori whispers on my lips.

Tori shifts her weight to lie next to my resting her head on my chest. I turn on the TV finding a movie to fall asleep too.

**Tori's POV**

The following week after Jade and I get together, I didn't see Ben at school the two days I normally do. I felt bad about how I upset he looked but we only had gone on a few dates.

Jade walked me to class the days I had classes. Ever since we got together we have stayed the night with each other most nights.

"Bye baby, I'll see you after class." Jade says giving me a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye Jade." I say smiling walking into class finding a seat that is still open.

I see Ben walk into class taking a seat near me since there are only the few seats open.

"Hi Ben." I say and he just ignores me. I just shake my head at how he is acting.

"Ben why are you acting like this? You said you were happy for me over the weekend." I say.

"That was before I found out you don't want to date me over some chick." Ben spits out angrily.

"How can you say that?" I asked shocked.

"It's disgusting and a sin." Ben says clenching his jaw not looking at me. " I also heard that girl is a giant whore anyways. Probably crawling with STDs. Your parents won't even love you the same if you are with a girl." I can't believe how he is acting. I am shocked and also a little hurt.

"My parents do know and they love me just the same." I say trying to not show how upset I am.

"Yeah I'm sure they are real proud, first a crippled daughter now she is gay." I feel my eyes burn.

"You're an asshole." I whisper out as the professor starts class.

"At least I'll get into heaven." Ben whisper hisses out.

I don't say anything to Ben of the rest of class. What if Ben is right and my parents don't love me like they used to. I am still walking with a can. What if Jade decides she doesn't want to be with a cripple?

I am still upset by Ben's words after class and can barely contain my tears as I make my way t the cafeteria. As I walk in I see Jade has just grabbed coffee for both of us. I try to put on my best fake smile so she can't tell how upset I am.

"Hey, how was class?" Jade comes over to me giving me a kiss and my coffee.

"It was fine." I say with a fake smile Jade just smiles and I follow her out to her car. When I get buckled Jade starts moving.

"So how really was class?" Jade asks as she starts driving.

"I told you it was fine." I say trying to not let my emotion leak into my voice.

"What's wrong Tori, I can tell you are upset." Jade says taking my hand stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

I feel my eyes burn thinking of what Ben said to me in class. I sniffle trying to prevent the crying. Jade pulls up to a stop sign and turns to me looking at me with concern.

"Babe what is wrong?" I just shake my head.

I finally give and tell her what Ben said. I finish just as we put into her driveway. Jade gets out of the car and I follow suit. She walks around the side of the car and pulls me into a hug before taking my hand pulling me into her house and down to her room.

"What if it's true what Ben said, what if my parents love me less? Is it wrong we are together? Look at how Beck reacted and the awful words Ben said." I say feeling tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey! Love is never wrong Tori. Ben is just angry you hurt his ego by loving someone else, from loving me. Don't you ever think it is wrong we are together or your parents love you any less for it. I also never want to hear you call yourself a crippled again! You are the strongest girl I know!" I could see anger in Jade's eyes at how Ben made me feel. It warmed my heart that Jade loved me so much. "I love you Tori even more after what you have gone through. Don't listen to a word Ben said. He is just upset he didn't get to have an amazing girl like you. Tori if you tell anyone how sappy I sound I am cutting off all your gorgeous hair, but you are the most gorgeous girl, kind hearted, selfless girl I have ever met. Your parents love you just as much no matter who you love, and that bullshit about Ben saying they aren't proud because you are crippled is even more bullshit. They are so happy you pulled through that accident, we all are, I don't know many people that could come back from something like that like you did Tori. Don't ever think they aren't proud of you Tori. I do understand why Ben is so upset though I mean I am a lot hotter than him and well I got the girl." Jade says with a smirk. I can't help but smile. "But you are an amazing girl and I am lucky to have you, and I will get Ben back for making you cry because I hate when you cry." Jade says with a serious look.

"I love you Jade." I say smiling feeling my eyes burn.

"I love you too Tori so much. No matter what people say it's not wrong for us to be together. They are just jealous they don't have our kind of love." I can't help but smile at Jade's words.

"Wow Jade. That was pretty sappy." I say jokingly. Jade gives me a mock glare before she starts tickling me.

"Take that back Vega!" Jade says tickling me lying on top of me on her bed.

"No! Ah stop Jade." I say trying to get away from Jade's tickling.

"Take it back!"

"Fine! Fine! Jade West is not a sap." I say finally Jade stops looking down at me with a smirk. I pull her down for a kiss.

"Let's make some food and watch a movie." Jade suggests and I nod leaning up to give her another kiss.

"What are you going to do to Ben?" I ask curious.

"You'll see." Jade says with a smirk.

I couldn't help the smile on my face the next day I had class with Ben seeing the black eye he was wearing.

**I want everyone to know the shit Ben said I don't agree with I just had the character say it for some drama.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The how Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the next chapter for you. Need to warn you there is smut in the chapter! Let me know what you think.**

Jade's POV

I walk out of the house towards my car. I just finished class and ran home to grab something before heading to Tori's. She asked me to come over after class today so we could spend time together and do some work.

It's been two months since Tori and I have been officially together and I love it. I know I can still be ganky and bitchy towards her but she loves me for me and accepts me.

I stop to grab us both a coffee because I like to do little things like that for Tori because she deserves them. After running through the drive through I make my way to the Vega's.

We finally told Tori's parents that we were officially together and just like Trina and I knew they were very accepting of it. Mainly because they both knew how she felt about me before the accident. It made me happy that Tori was happy.

I park the car in the driveway and make my way up to Tori's front door. I'm about to just open it when the door opens revealing Tori.

"Hey babe, I got you a coffee." I smile handing her the coffee before leaning forward to give her a kiss and following her in the house.

"Thank you Jade." Tori smiles sweetly at me. Yes I am a sap I love how Tori appreciates small things and they can get a smile out of her.

"So how was your doctors visit Vega?" I follow her to sit down on the couch she has some show I don't recognize on the TV. Probably one of those reality shows she loves.

"Oh you know it went well everything seems to be going well. Do you want some chips and salsa? My mom made fresh salsa earlier today?" Tori asks with a smile.

"Um sure I like salsa." I notice Tori get up and walk into the kitchen and it finally hits me. She isn't using her cane!

"Oh my god Tori where's your cane?" I get up and ask excitedly.

"Finally I was waiting for you to notice! I don't have to use it anymore! And I got cleared to finally drive again today!" Tori says excitedly and I can't help but crash my lips against her.

"That's so amazing." I say breaking the kiss briefly before kissing her again not as hard this time.

I break the kiss and just look at Tori. I can't help but smile at her.

"I'm so happy for you Tori, I really am this is great." I say pulling her in for another kiss. I feel Tori walk as back to the sofa pushing me to sit down before straddeling me. I moan into the kiss as Tori runs her tongue along the inside of my lips. Damn this girl can kiss. I pull her tighter against me leaning back into the back of the couch and moan again as Tori grinds into me.

I run my tongue into Tori's mouth fighting hers for dominance and I feel Tori start to grind into me more. I feel the room start to heat up well actually I think it's just me. We continue to battle our tongues and Tori runs her hands down to my waist and under my shirt slightly. I can't help the moans that come from my mouth. Tori moves down to kiss and suck on my neck as she starts grinding a little more into me and running her thumbs along the inside of my pants. I can feel my panties getting wetter and wetter.

"Oh god Tori, we, we gotta stop." I moan out barely finding my words at the feel of Tori's mouth on my neck.

"Why Jade?" Tori moves to look me in the eyes. I can see lust in there but not just lust, lust and love.

"Because I am starting to lose my control." I say breathlessly.

"I want you Jade. I mean I have wanted you for a long time but god Jade I am so ready for you, for us to be together." Tori says and I can't help but smile.

"Where are your parents and Trina?" I ask as I lean forward to kiss Tori's neck.

"Th,th,there out. Won't be back, til, til la,late tonight." Tori moans out.

I wrap my arms around her back and stand up holding her around the ass. I walk us up to Tori's room. I carefully laid Tori down on the bed before lying down on top of her.

I stare in Tori's eyes for a few minutes. Before I lean forward and kiss her. We simultaneously open our mouths and our tongues meet half way. I slowly grind down into Tori causing her to whimper and moan. I run my hands up Tori's shirt across her smooth stomach as my tongue runs over after everything in her mouth.

I lift myself off of Tori after a few minutes of kissing and remove my shirt. I feel Tori watch in lust as I sit in just my bra. This wasn't the first time Tori had seen me in a bra but knowing what was coming made it feel so much different. I motion for Tori to sit up and remove her shirt. I can't help but look over her top half. I see her blush as I stare at her.

I lean down a little so I can kiss her again running my hands over the top half of her body. I slowly run my hands over her bra clad breasts and feel her moan into my mouth. Tori lifts her hands, as does the same thing to me. I pull back from the kiss slightly and stand from the bed as Tori watches my every movement. She sits up on the bed shifting so she is sitting on the edge. I step between her legs leaning down and kissing her, Tori runs her hands down to my jeans and unbuttons them. I slip my tongue back into her mouth as I put my hands over Tori's and help her pull my jeans down leaving in my black thong and bra.

"Holy shit." Tori say when the kiss breaks taking me in. I step back and let her look me over. Tori stands up with me and looks me in the eyes. I step forward gripping Tori's hips pulling her to me.

"Like what you see Vega?" I ask huskily.

"Yes. God Jade you are beautiful." Tori says as I rub my hands along her hips. She closes her eyes as I dip my thumbs barely in her jeans waistband.

I grip the button to her jeans and pause a second causing Tori to open her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Tori just nods. I unbutton her jeans and pull them down her legs noticing she has a nice purple thong. My throat catches in my throat looking at her.

"God Tori, you are so sexy." I say before I grip her hips and push back down onto the bed lying back on top of her.

I kiss along her jaw and down her neck sucking on her pulse point before moving to kiss down her chest. I kiss back up to her lips shoving my tongue in her mouth. I shift so my thigh hits her center and hers hits my own. I can't help but moan out at the feeling at how wet Tori is. I start slowing rocking my hips moving my thigh against Tori's center. I feel her shift her leg and moan along with me.

"Oh god." I move to suck on Tori's neck. I feel her reach around and unclasp my bra. I pull my body up so she can remove my bra all the way. I watch as she looks at both my breasts and runs her thumbs around my nipples.

Tori looks up in my eyes and she sits up a little allowing me to reach behind her and unclasp her bra. As soon as I get her bra off I feel her take one of my nipples in her mouth.

I moan out at the feelings of Tori's mouth and seeing her bare breasts for the first time. I push Tori to lay back down and start kissing down her chest. I admire Tori's breasts running my fingers over them in awe. They are perfect. I take a nipple in my mouth loving the way it makes Tori moan. I take my time alternating between nipples before slowly licking and kissing down Tori's abdomen.

I get down to Tori's center and give slow kisses on her thigh around her panty clad pussy. I finally kiss over her panties.

"God Jade, please don't tease." Tori moans out and I smirk. I love the way she moans my name.

"I like when you moan my name." I say licking up her still covered slit. Delicious smell and taste. I think I may get addicted.

"I think I will like your tongue in me." I pull back to look up at Tori and see she blushes but is so aroused she doesn't seem to care.

"I like when you talk dirty." I say licking her slit again causing another moan.

I lick and suck over her panties for a few minutes before I finally remove her thong. I can't help admire her pussy. It's completely shaven.

"Did you shave for me?" I ask licking around her lips but not hitting where she wants me the most.

"Yesss." Tori moans out as I run my finger through her slit.

"It's sexy. Almost as sexy as you moaning for me." I say huskily.

I lean forward and run my tongue up and down Tori's slit.

"Oh god Jade." Tori arches off the bed as my tongue hits her clit. I move my tongue back down and circle her entrance. I run my tongue up and down her slit one more time before entering her fully with my tongue.

"Holy fuck Jade!" Tori moans grabbing my head shoving my face further into her center arching her back. I move my tongue in and out loving the taste. I move tongue out of her entrance and move my fingers to her entrance before entering her with two fingers.

"Oh god Jade. Faster." Tori moans out and I start moving my finger in and out faster and I lick and suck on her clit. I switch between moving in and out fast and then slow down.

"Oh Jade I'm so fucking close." Tori moans as her hips meet my fingers thrust for thrust.

I feel Tori clench around my fingers as she moans out and her back arches off the bed.

"Jadeeeee." I help Tori riding out her orgasm before removing my fingers. I lick them clean before kissing back up Tori's body and laying my head on her chest.

Tori wraps her arms around my back as her breathing returns back to normal. I lift my head shifting up further to lay my head next to Tori's head and just look at her.

"I love you." I say quietly running my hands all over her body.

"I love you too." Tori says turning her body towards me running her hand over my chest. It feels nice just lying here with her naked.

Tori pushes me on my back before climbing on top and kissing me. We spend a few minutes making out before Tori stars kissing down my body. Tori shifts from one breast to the other sucking nibbling and licking.

"Oh god Tori." I moan out. Tori kisses down my body before planting kiss across my waist. Tori looks up making eye contact as she licks up and over my thong.

Tori leans up a little and grabs my thong pulling it down. I lift my hips so she can get them off easier throwing them somewhere in her room.

"Oh god." I moan out feeling her tongue running up my slit. I feel her lips wrap around my clit as she enters me with two fingers. I involuntarily arch my back off the bed.

"Holy fucking shit Tori." I moan out. I run my hands through her hair gripping her as I grind my pussy into Tori's face. She alternates between fingering me fast and slow building up what I know is going to be an excellent orgasm.

"Oh god Tori, faster, fuck me." I feel the pleasure building in my lower abdomen as Tori starts thrusting into my faster as her tongue worked it's magic on my clit. I shut my eyes tight as my orgasm crashed through me.

"Holy fucking shit Tori." I moan arching my back up into Tori's face getting her fingers to go deeper.

I lay back down trying to get control of my breathing as I feel Tori licking me clean.

I pull Tori up towards me kissing her tasting myself on her tongue that mixes with a slight bit her left on my tongue. I wrap my arms tight around her as our kiss slows down and eventually breaks. I hold Tori loving the feel of her naked body pressed on top of me. I never want to leave this bed.

"Holy shit Tori. You were amazing." I say. Tori pulls back to look at me. "That is one talented tongue you have."

"Your tongue is pretty amazing too Jade." Tori says and I can't help but smile at the blush she gets.

"I never want to leave this bed."

"Me either, it's too bad we have school." I just nod pulling Tori back down and just hold her.

"Let's go to lunch, I want to take you on a date." I say after about a half an hour of just lying together holding each other and just talking.

"Okay, we should probably shower though." I give her a smirk.

"Yeah, and it should probably be together because I'm about saving the environment and I don't want to waste water."

Tori kisses me before getting out of bed and I can't help but stare at Tori's naked body.

"God Tori you are beautiful." I say and Tori just blushes.

"You are gorgeous Jade." I get up from the bed and follow Tori into the bathroom.

After a long shower because of course we ended up having sex in there we get redressed.

"You aren't going to wear underwear?" Tori says staring as I just pull on my jeans.

"Um well I only had the one pair and well those were pretty soaked." I say with a wink. Tori immediately turns bright red but I can see the lust in her eyes.

I bend down to grab my bra and am about to put it on as I feel Tori watch me. I can't help but smirk.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" I ask turning to Tori holding my bra.

"Well if you stay like that yes I will just stare at you all day." Tori says blushing but wearing her own smirk.

"Let's go get some lunch then after I promise I will get naked again so you can stare at me all you want." I say putting my bra on as Tori pulls on her shirt.

I give Tori a quick kiss taking her hand and walking us downstairs.

"I want to drive." Tori says excitedly.

"I parked behind you though." I say walking out to my car.

"How much do you love me?" Tori asks with her damn Tori pout smile thing she does. Fuck me.

I shake my hand and hand her my keys and I am just shocked that I did that.

"Really?" Tori asks surprised.

"Remember next time I piss you off or upset you. No one is allowed to drive my car." I say Tori smiles pulling me into a hug and kissing me.

Tori drives us to this new Mexican place they build by the coffee place I always go to. We get seated rather quickly and have a nice lunch.

"Let me pay, we are celebrating you being cane free." I say putting my card in the folder with the receipt.

"Well thank you. How about after this we grab some stuff from your house and you can stay the night at my house?" Tori asks as we walk over to grab coffee.

"Yeah that sounds good." I say taking Tori's hand in mine. We grab out coffee quick and then head to my house.

We walk in hand and hand laughing at something we heard on the radio. We walk in and head towards my room. I grab some clothes and my toothbrush before heading back to the living room I take Tori's hand and giving her a quick kiss as we go towards the door.

"Jadelyn?" I hear and my blood runs cold.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The how Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

"Jadelyn?" I feel Jade stiffen next to me at the call of her name. Mr. West is standing in the living room of their house.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jade asks looking angry. I feel her hold on my hand tighten.

"What is the meaning of this Jadelyn? First you embarrass me with your dreams of becoming an actress or whatever blowing money away at that freak school and now you are kissing on some girl? Are you a lesbian now Jade? Was the wanting some unheard of non-reachable dream not enough? Now you want to further embarrass me further by being with some girl. Good luck making anything being with a girl. You disgust me." I see tears building in Jade's eyes as she struggles to not let her father show how much his words have just affected her.

"Dad?" I hear Carrie come rushing down the stairs towards us.

"Go back upstairs Carrie this doesn't concern you." Mr. West says looking briefly away from Jade and I to look at Carrie

"Let's go Tori." Jade says pulling me form the house and out to her car.

As soon as we get out of the house Jade lets go of my hand and walks to the car without looking at me. Jade takes on a cold expression on her face. When I get in the car Jade backs up without even waiting for me to get my seatbelt all the way on. I try to take her hand to comfort her and she flinches and pulls her hand back like I tried to set her hand on fire. I can't help the ache in my chest.

"Jade?" But she just ignores me.

Jade pulls into my driveway after what felt like the longest ride.

"Jade are you still staying over?" I ask nervously. Jade doesn't answer just clenching her jaw and gripping the steering wheel tight starring straight ahead. I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Jade?" I ask again.

"Just get out Vega I need to be alone." Jade says still not looking at me.

"Jade, please don't shut me out." I beg as more tears fall from my eyes.

"Just get out Vega!" Jade snaps finally looking at me. I flinch at the anger and hurt swimming in her eyes and feel my heart ache. I just nod opening the door. I wonder if this is the end for us.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I say through my tears.

"I won't." Jade sighs out sounding defeated.

"Remember I love you Jade." I say and step out of the car upset that I didn't get a hug or kiss goodbye.

"I love you too Tori." I hear Jade say faintly before the door shuts.

I quickly walk inside as the tears stream down my face. I notice no one is home as I walk in because I can't control my crying. I shut the door and lean against it sliding down to sit on the floor as sobs rack my body.

After I finally gain control of my crying I walk myself up to m room shutting my door and lying face down into my bed as the crying begins all over again. After crying for an hour I finally cried myself out, but my face and head hurt from crying so much. There is a knock on my door and my dad walks in.

"Hey I thought Jade was coming over today?" My dad asks.

"No uh her dad was home today and said some pretty awful things." I say looking up at my dad. I sit up and begin to tell him all the stuff that Mr. West had said to Jade.

"This is the 3rd person who had a problem with Jade and I being together." I say as my tears starting flowing again.

"Tori honey look at me." I look up from my hands. "There is nothing wrong with you and Jade being together. Don't listen to what anyone says Tori. Love is love and is never wrong whether it's two girls, two guys or a guy and a girl. You should never feel upset about who you love. We love you the same no matter who you love honey, though I personally am very happy Jade can't get you pregnant." My dad says and I can't even help but smile and let out a small laugh. "As for Mr. West he should be ashamed of himself as a parent. As parents we should support our kids, they are never an embarrassment. Don't listen to the people that have a problem with who you love Tori, you will always have small minded people you come in contact with but those people aren't important and you don't need their negative views. Never forget Tori your mother and I are always proud of you and your sister." I get up from the bed and give my dad a tight hug.

"Now come on dinner is ready." My dad says.

"Thanks Dad, I love you." I say. My dad smiles at me.

"I love you too kiddo, and so does your mom and sister.

I walk downstairs after my dad just as the doorbell rings. I walk over to answer the door to reveal a sad red puffy eyed Jade standing at the door.

"Jade?" I whisper out. It worries me how upset she looks.

"I'm sorry Tori." Jade chokes out looking down to the ground. Oh god her dad got to her. I feel my eyes burn. I walk forward so I am outside with Jade shutting the door behind me so my family doesn't have to hear this.

Jade finally looks back up at me. "I'm so sorry about." I feel tears fall form my eyes. "Oh god Tori please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you upset so much earlier. God I'm such a bitch. I'm so sorry I just left earlier and was so cold to you. I don't know why I let my dad get to me but I'm so sorry. I should have never pushed you away and left. I'm such a hypocrite. I tell you that love is never wrong and not to let people who don't agree with it get to you then I left my dad get to me and just leave you." Jade has a torrent of tears streaming down her face looking guilt ridden and hurt.

"Jade it's okay I understand he is your father you can't help that what he said got to you." I say stepping closer to Jade.

"I shouldn't, he never has been there like a father should be. I'm just sorry I let him get to me and almost let him ruin this over someone who can't even love me for me. It's not ruined right? You don't hate me after how I acted earlier?" Jade looks at me nervous and scared. I have never seen Jade so vulnerable.

"No Jade, I could never hate you. God no I love you so much and I am sorry about what your dad said. I thought he got to you and you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." I say Jade just shakes her head before pulling me tight against her. I can't help feel my heart warm at the feeling of Jade pressed against me. "And don't listen to what he said Jade, he's wrong, you are an amazing person and he should be happy that you are his daughter." Jade pulls back slightly and though she still has tears falling from her eyes she is smiling.

"My mom said the same thing to me." Jade says kissing me briefly. "She is also the one that convinced me that you wouldn't hate me and to come talk to you and fix my mistake.

"I could never hate you even if I tried. Jade I love you so damn much." I say before leaning forward to give her another kiss.

"Wow Vega what a potty mouth Vega, I think you might be a bad influence on me." Jade says with a smirk before moving forward to kiss me again.

"Oh fuck you Jade." I say giggling kissing Jade.

"Maybe later and I love you too Vega." Jade smiles into the kiss.

We stand there in front of the front door to my house kissing. Jade runs her tongue along my lips and I grant her access. I can taste the salt form both of our tears on her lips. After a few minutes of blissfully making out the kiss breaks. I didn't want it to get too heated. I pull back and wipe the left over tears from Jade's face and she does the same for me.

"Come on, my mom just finished dinner." I say taking Jade's hand to pull her inside.

"Are you sure?" Jade asks hesitantly.

"Yes Jade my parents love you. Did you still want to um stay the night?" I ask looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I still have my bag in the car. Let me go grab it." Jade says and lets go of my hand to go to her car. As she is about to step away she stop before turning to my and pulling me into a loving kiss.

"I love you Victoria Vega and I don't care who has a problem with it." I can't help but smile.

"I love you too Jade and I don't care either only the people who accept us are important to me." I say. I pull Jade into another tight hug because I love hugging her. After the hug Jade quickly grabs her stuff from her car and follows me in the house. We take her stuff up to her room before joining my parents for dinner. My mom already has a place set for Jade and coffee brewing. Jade takes the seat next to me and I take her hand under the table giving it a squeeze. I see out of the corner her smile.

Jade's POV

I can't help the warm feeling I get when I go to the Vega's and they welcome me with open arms. I can't believe I let some asshole get to me today. I almost ruined the happiest I have ever been because of my dad. I was so angry with myself when I just dropped Tori off at her house and how upset she looked knowing I caused that.

I was too embarrassed at myself for doing the thing I told Tori not to do so I couldn't go back and face her.

I drove around ignoring calls from me mom. Eventually she stopped calling but then Carrie seared calling. I figured it was probably my mom so I kept ignoring it. Finally I just gave in and answered the phone just to make sure nothing happened.

"Jade please come home." My mom said when I finally answered the phone. She sounded relieved.

I made the drive home nervous to what my mom was going to say. Hat if she was going to kick me out because she agreed with my dad. What if he convinced her this was wrong.

I park in the driveway and slowly made my way into the house.

"Jade?" My mom called.

"Yeah?" I say truing to not sound nervous.

"In the kitchen." I walk in to see her pouring a cup of coffee in a mug. "I made some coffee, would you like some?" My mom asks smiling. Well smiling is a good sign right? I just nod walking over to grab a mug and pouring myself some coffee putting a little sugar in it and sitting at the table with her.

"Where's Tori?" My mom asks when I sit down

"I dropped her off at home and left." I say feeling embarrassed at how I acted.

"Oh, I thought you'd be with her." She says and there is an awkward silence. "Jade I am sorry about your father earlier, he had no right to talk to you the way he did or say the things he did."

"You were home?" I asked shocked.

"No but I came home just after you left and Carrie told h=me everything. I'm so sorry Jade. I wish I were here when he said everything but he didn't deny it when Carrie told me what he said. I told him to leave and not to come back. " My mom looks at me taking a deep breath.

"I filed for divorce with him today. This was the final straw I can't be with a man that has terrible views on his daughter, our daughter like that.

I feel tears burning my eyes before they fall freely.

"I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed about yourself or who you love Jade. I just want you to be happy Jade with whomever that is and whatever you want to do in your life. And don't let what he said get to you. If you want to be a director, an actress or anything I support you always." My mom says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom." I choke out crying. "I messed up with Tori. I just dropped her off and shut her out. I was so cold towards her and just pushed her away when she was trying to her. I was such a hypocrite, I did everything I told her not to when Ben was rude to her." I say crying into my hands.

"Jade you didn't mess anything up."

"She is going to hate me." I cry.

"Jade she will not. I bet if you go to her house and apologize she will forgive you and understand. I have seen the way she looks at you Jade she is completely in love with you." I look up from my hands.

"You really think she won't hate me?"

"She won't hate you Jade. Now finish you coffee and go make up with your girl Jade. It's not every day you find someone you love so much that you spend everyday at the hospital with them to help them recover and they love you back just as much." I just nod and stand up as my mom does and she pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Jade and I'm so proud to be your mother. I'm so proud of everything you are and who you have become. Don't listen to a thing your father says because you will never be an embarrassment he should be ashamed of himself to not be proud of you like I am." My mo says as we hug and just after I thought I was finished crying I start again hugging her tight.

"I love you too mom." I never knew I needed to hear my mom say that nit it helped me to feel so much better. I

I finally get myself together and quickly finish my coffee before I head out to get to Tori's, As I walk to the living room Carrie is walking down from upstairs.

"You okay?" She asks concerned. I can't help but smile.

"Yeah, thanks for having my back.

"No problem Jade, we may not always get along but you are my sister and I love you." I pull her into a hug too

"I love you too Car." I pull back form the hug and leave Carrie wishes me luck with Tori saying she really likes her and I need to fix it. I feel so much better with my sister and mom's support it helps lessen the pain that my dad doesn't support me.

I turn to Tori at the table and can't help but smile happy that we could work things out. I still feel extremely guilty about how I treated Tori earlier and I plan on making it up to her.

After diner with the Vega's we decide to all sit in the living room and watch a movie. Tori and I sit next to each other on one couch and I wrap my arms around her and get us comfortable. I see her parents smile out of the corner of my eye and I can't help but smile. Sometime during the movie Tori stands up falling asleep so after it's done I carry her upstairs to her room. Just as I get to the door Trina walks up behind me.

"I'm glad Tori has you." Trina says.

"I'm really glad I have her.

"Good night Jade." Trina says.

"Goodnight Trina." I say. I carefully lay Tori down on the bed stripping her out of her jeans and shirt and pulling the covers over her. I quickly brush my teeth and change into just a t-shirt and panties. Before lying down in bed I send Cat a, Andre and Robbie a text about spring break next week. "Guys I have an idea for Tori for next week."

I put my phone down before crawling under the covers and pulling Tori into my arms. I see her eyes pop open and she smiles snuggling further into me.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Tori whispers out in a tired voice.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you too." I say falling asleep soon after.

**I'll probably be winding this story up soon so probably only a few more chapters left.**


End file.
